Wo Ai Dajia!
by PyroMystic
Summary: SONGFIC! Chap 2 is up! Jiang Wei baru saja menemukan bahwa tidak hanya dia seorang yang telah kehilangan ayahnya di masa kecilnya. Side story untuk 'Ubroken Thread'. Please R&R!
1. Wo Ai Mama!

Disclaimer: Di cerita ini nggak ada satupun yang punyaku! Semua chara itu punyanya **Dynasty Warriors KOEI**, kecuali Yangmei. Terus lagu "**Ting Mama De Hua**" itu juga bukan punyaku tapi punyanya **Jay Zhou**!

Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malem, ato mungkin tengah malem, sodara-sodara. Ini saya mempublish satu FanFic lagi yang kayak 'side story'nya FF masterpiece-ku itu. Wkwkwkwk... kejadiannya ini sesudah chapter 11.

Ehm, FF ini aku buat mengingat tanggal 22 Desember lalu adalah Hari Ibu internasional. Tapi... ehm... aku rada malu buat mempublish karena kayaknya kok anak mami banget... XD Tapi ya akhirnya aku publish juga, sih... maaf kalo terlambat banget.

FF ini SongFic dari lagunya Jay Zhou yang berjudul 'Ting Mama De Hua'. Lagu kesukaanku, tuh! Enak banget! Coba deh dengar di Youtube... MV-nya bagus lagi! Menyentuh banget!

Jadi intinya, FF ini adalah FF pertama yang aku persembahkan buat mamaku, mama yang super baik dan the _most wonderful person in my life_. Yah... meski kadang mamaku juga ada kekurangannya (setiap manusia pasti punya kekurangan getu... wkwkwkwk...), tapi aku yakin lah mamaku sayang sama aku dan aku juga sayang sama dia. Makanya itu aku buat FF ini. Yah... mamaku juga nggak bakal baca FF ini, sih... (soalnya dia juga nggak aku kasih tahu)

BTW, langsung aja deh baca... **Yangmei's POV

* * *

**

Hai! Apa kabar? Baik-baik saja, kan? Kemarin aku punya pengalaman bagus, lho!

Biar kuceritakan, ya? Tapi kalian harus dengar baik-baik! Aku punya banyak waktu senggang, jadi kalian bisa datang ke Istana Jian Ye kapanpun kalian mau. Aku akan menyiapkan teh bunga krisan yang hangat dan beberapa buah yangmei kesukaanku (kebetulan sekali namaku juga Yangmei) sambil kalian mendengarkan ceritaku! Aku harap kalian tidak bosan.

Tiga hari yang lalu, aku dan temanku (sebenarnya dia lebih dari sekedar teman) yang bernama Lu Yi secara sengaja ikut dalam pertemuan para gubernur dan penasihat Wu. Aku sama sekali tidak suka ini, tapi entah kenapa Lu Yi sangat suka.

Intinya, sesudah itu Lu Yi diajak Paman Zhou untuk berunding bersama lagi. Lu Yi keren sekali, deh! Dia benar-benar pintar! Nah, sesudah pertemuan itu aku dan Lu Yi bermain bersama sampai tengah malam. Saat sedang enak-enaknya bermain, tiba-tiba mamaku muncul dan menyuruhku tidur!

Hei! Aku kan sedang asyik bermain? Jadi sebenarnya mamaku tidak boleh menghentikanku, donk!

Tapi, mamaku malah marah saat mendengarku membantah. Dia bilang, "Meimei, tidur malam-malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu", lalu "Meimei, kalau kamu tidur malam-malam, besok kamu bisa sakit", dan blah... blah... blah... Huh, dasar mama! Tapi memang mama dimanapun selalu cerewet, ya? Padahal aku berharap punya mama yang tidak cerewet, katakanlah seperti Bibi Xiao...

Hmph! Apa mama tidak tahu kalau setiap kali mama membuka mulut itu bisanya cuma memarahiku saja? Telingaku rasanya semakin lama semakin tebal mendengar perkataan mama, begitu juga waktu itu. Tapi, Lu Yi akhirnya menuruti perintah mama, dan aku terpaksa menurut saja. Weeewww... padahal kan Lu Yi bukan anak si 'Permaisuri tercantik di Wu'? Buat apa dia harus menurut kalau aku yang anaknya saja tidak mau menurut?

Tapi, itu bukan jadi satu-satunya hal yang kupikirkan. Aku lebih memikirkan tentang Lu Yi itu sendiri. Maksudku begini, dia itu pintar sekali. Juga disukai dimana-mana dan selalu sopan dengan siapapun. Dia juga berbakat sekali, bisa menulis puisi (hei, aku pernah dibuatkan sebuah puisi, lho!), bisa menanam tumbuhan (ternyata dia yang laki-laki saja lebih jago daripada aku yang perempuan!), lumayan pandai bertarung (meskipun masih kalah dengan Ling Tong, menurutku kemampuannya cukup lumayan), dan bahkan bisa menyanyi (kalian tidak menyangka, kan? Aku juga)!

Jadi, besoknya aku menanyakan hal ini padanya. Mumpung dia juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

小朋友　你是否有很多問號　為什麼  
_Xiao peng you__, ni shi fou you hen duo wen hao, wei shen me__...  
__Little children, do you have a lot of questions, why__..._

"Hei Lu Yi!" Panggilku. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Tentu saja dia akan bilang boleh, kalau tidak mau aku marah padanya. Jadi dia mengangguk.

"Aku mau tanya..." Kami duduk di bawah pohon yangmei yang kami tanam sambil aku memulai pertanyaanku. "Kamu kok pintar sekali, ya?"

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Lu Yi pasti merendah. "Tidak juga... pandai bagaimana maksudmu?"

_Maksudku kamu terlalu sopan, bodoh..._ Pikirku dalam hati. Hahahaha... tentu saja bukan itu maksudku. "Maksudku begini, kok kamu kapan hari itu bisa berdiskusi dengan sebegitu hebatnya dengan penasihat-penasihat itu, sih? Mereka kan pintar? Tapi kamu yang umurnya baru sepuluh tahun saja bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka!"

Lu Yi baru akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi aku langsung melanjutkannya. "Bukan cuma pintar dalam pengetahuan saja! Kamu kan juga katanya tertarik dengan hal-hal strategi begitu? Lalu kamu pintar berbahasa, dekat dengan tumbuhan dan hewan, bahkan suaramu juga enak didengar!" Kataku menyebutkan satu per satu kelebihannya. "Kamu juga keren sekali! Wajahmu, matamu, rambutmu, bibirmu, semuanya! Bukan hanya penampilan luar, tapi dalam hati pun kamu juga baik!"

Mendengar itu, dia cuma tertawa kecil. Huh! Dia kira aku main-main? Aku tanya betulan, nih! "Hei, Lu Yi! Jawab, dong! Jangan hanya tertawa saja!" Karena dia tidak berhenti, aku berspekulasi sendiri. "Memangnya kamu seperti itu langsung dari lahir? Atau itu warisan dari kedua orangtuamu?"

Akhirnya Lu Yi menjawab juga. "Yang namanya hal-hal baik itu, Meimei, bukan diwariskan atau dibawa sejak lahir! Tapi dibiasakan dari kecil!"

"Dibiasakan dari kecil?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku.

"Iya!" Lu Yi mengangguk. "Aku sejak kecil diajari mamaku untuk melakukan ini itu."

"Maksudnya..."

Lu Yi mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon sambil mulai mengenang masa lalunya waktu mamanya masih hidup. Hei, ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, sebenarnya Lu Yi enak sekali ya tidak punya mama? Daripada punya mama seperti mamaku yang bawel dan cerewet ini. Sejak kemarin, aku mogok bicara dengan mamaku! Aku kesal padanya!

"Sejak kecil dulu..." Katanya memulai bercerita. "Aku jarang sekali bisa bermain dengan teman-temanku. Sementara mereka bermain, aku selalu disuruh membaca buku dan belajar menulis, bahkan dari kecil aku sudah diajari untuk menulis kaligrafi!" Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu itu!" Aku mengangguk keras menyetujuinya. "Dimana-mana yang namanya mama itu akan selalu main perintah saja! Padahal mereka itu sebenarnya cuma membuat kita susah saja! Sebentar bilang 'hei, jangan lakukan itu', atau 'hei, lakukan ini', lalu 'hei, lihat sini'."

"Bukan cuma itu, lho!" Lu Yi menambahkan lagi. "Teman-temanku yang lain setiap hari boleh ke hutan untuk memetik bunga-bunga dan memanjat pohon untuk memetik buah. Tapi aku... mamaku setiap hari menyuruhku menyiram berbelas-belas pot. Kalau sedang tidak beruntung, biasanya mamaku akan memberikanku beberapa benih dan menyuruhku menanamnya."

"Wah!" Aku mendengarkan dengan rasa tertarik. "Sepertinya mamamu jauh lebih cerewet daripada mamaku."

"Tentu saja." Balas Lu Yi. "Bahkan ada yang lebih parah! Kamu tahu kan biasanya kalau tahun baru anak-anak akan minta untuk diajak pergi festifal dan makan yang enak-enak? Tapi mamaku beda! Setiap kali ada perayaan tahun baru, dia cuma mengantarku sebentar saja, lalu langsung pulang. Jadi, aku minta dia memasakkan yang enak-enak!"

Aku mememeluk lututku sambil mendengar ceritanya. Ceritanya semakin menarik! Ternyata yang punya mama cerewet di dunia ini bukan cuma aku. "Jadi, mamamu memasakkanmu apa?" Tanyaku penasaran. Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat sesuatu, lalu tertawa. "Jangan-jangan mamamu cuma memasakkanmu _baozi_ saja, ya?"

"Lebih parah!" Lu Yi menjawab dengan seruan, tapi dia tidak kelihatan sedang kesal. "Mamaku memasakkan sayur-sayuran dan ikan. Katanya kedua makanan itu sehat." Jelasnya. "Sementara mamaku bilang kalau aku terlalu sering makan babi, ayam, atau daging sapi, itu tidak sehat! Apalagi kalau makan manisan dan permen, bisa-bisa nanti aku sakit gigi." Kemudian dia mendengus pendek. "Padahal kan ikan lebih mahal? Kalau dengan seharga satu kilo ikan, mungkin mama bisa beli lima kilo babi, dan aku bisa makan sampai kenyang! Daging sapi dan daging ayam juga lebih murah harganya."

"Tapi mamamu lebih memilih daging ikan? Kenapa?" Tanyaku heran. "Padahal daging babi, daging ayam, dan daging sapi kan lebih enak rasanya."

別人在那看漫畫　我卻在學畫畫　對著鋼琴說話  
_Bie ren zai na kan man hua, wo que zai xue hua hua, dui zhe gang qin shuo hua  
When other kids are readin__g manga, I am learning to draw and learning to communicate with the piano__?_

別人在玩遊戲　我卻靠在牆壁背我的ABC  
_Bie ren zai wan you xi, wo que kao zai qiang bi bei wo de ABC__  
__When other kids are playing games, I am leaning on the wall memorizing my ABCs_

我說我要一台大大的飛機　我卻得到一台舊舊錄音機  
_Wo shuo wo yao yi tai da da de fei ji, wo jue de dao yi tai jiu jiu lu yin ji__  
__I said that I wanted a large airplane, but I got an old recorder_

Lu Yi mengangguk. "Aku juga bingung. Tapi dia selalu bilang katanya ikan dan sayur itu bagus untuk anak-anak. Oh, dan satu lagi..." Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya? Kamu tahu, tidak? Setiap kali teman-temanku boleh minum sari jeruk atau bahkan sudah belajar untuk minum arak, mamaku setiap hari memberiku susu! Rasanya setiap hari aku bisa minum dua liter susu!"

Mendengar ini, tentu saja aku tertawa. "Memangnya kamu masih bayi sampai harus minum susu setiap hari?"

"Anehnya..." Dia kembali bersandar pada pohon. "Kadang mamaku juga menyuruhku minum teh yang rasanya pahit. Katanya itu baik untuk kesehatan."

Aku masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, apalagi setelah mendengar yang satu ini. "Tadi susu dan sekarang teh! Teh pahit kan biasanya untuk kakek-nenek?"

"Justru karena itulah..." Pipinya menggembung karena kesal saat melihatku tidak berhenti tertawa. "Waktu aku sudah lebih tua sedikit, keadaannya makin parah!"

Aku makin penasaran. "Parah bagaimana?"

"Yah..." Dia membuang nafas panjang. "Waktu aku sudah hampir empat tahun, aku sudah bisa menulis dan menghafalkan banyak sekali huruf-huruf. Jadi, mamaku mulai mengajariku pelajaran-pelajaran Kong Fuzi yang susah! Bayangkan saja, bukunya setebal ini!" Katanya sambil membayangkan tebal bukunya padaku yang kira-kira sepanjang jari telunjuk itu.

"Kamu harus membaca buku setebal itu?" Tanyaku kaget. Hei, mama Lu Yi bukan hanya cerewet tapi juga tidak berprikemanusiaan.

"Dan bukan hanya satu!" Jawabnya. "Setiap minggu selalu ada buku baru! Bahkan aku bukan hanya disuruh belajar, aku malah disuruh menghafalkan juga! Padahal, waktu itu anak-anak lain lagi asyik-asyiknya bermain! Aku kan jadi iri pada mereka!"

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Lu Yi. Kalau tidak suka, kenapa dilakukan? "Lalu kenapa kamu tidak pergi dan main saja dengan mereka?"

Lu Yi memutar bola matanya. "Yah... karena mamaku bilang, mamaku ingin aku lebih pintar dari mereka. Mamaku bilang kalau kita main terus dan malas belajar, selama-lamanya kita akan jadi bodoh!"

"Hei hei hei..." Aku menepuk bahunya. "Tidak perlu kesal sampai berlebihan begitu! Tapi memang semua mama itu sok tahu sekali, sih! Mereka sok tahu sekali tentang masa depan kita, padahal mereka kan juga tidak tahu apa-apa!"

在你的未來　音樂是你的王牌　拿王牌談個戀愛  
_Zai ni de wei lai, yin yue shi ni de wang pai na wang pai tan ge lian ai  
In your f__uture, music is your key to success, use it to get into a relationship_

唉　我不想把你教壞　還是聽媽媽的話吧　晚點在戀愛吧  
_Ai wo bu xiang ba ni jiao huai hai shi ting ma ma de hua ba, wan dian zai lian ai ba__  
__Sigh, I don't want to teach you to be a bad kid. Why don't you listen to what your mother says and get in a relationship later_

我知道你未來的路　當媽比我更清楚  
_Wo zhi dao ni wei lai de lu, dang ma bi wo geng qing chu__  
__I know your future path, but your mother knows it even better_

"Kadang aku ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka..." Desah Lu Yi.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak ikut teman-temanmu saja?" Tanyaku.

"Waktu itu papaku kan gubernur kota Wujun, jadi mamaku bilang aku harus jadi anak yang membanggakan dan pintar, tidak boleh ikut-ikutan dengan mereka. Apalagi mamaku bilang ini demi kebaikanku. Katanya untuk masa depanku. Mamaku bilang dia tidak ingin aku jadi anak yang biasa-biasa saja. Katanya aku harus jadi orang yang berguna untuk negara." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk, walau aku punya banyak pertanyaan yang tersimpan dalam hati. "Kamu akhirnya mengikuti teman-temanmu atau belajar?"

Lu Yi mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja belajar. Mamaku mau aku belajar, jadi aku akan belajar giat."

你會開始學其他同學在書包寫東寫西  
_Ni hui kai shi xue qi ta tong xue zai shu bao xie dong xie xi  
You will start imitating fri__ends and write things on your backpack_

但我建議你最好寫　媽媽我會用功讀書  
_Dan shi wo jian yi ni zui hao xie, ma ma wo hui yong gong du shu__  
__But I suggest you better write: Mom I will put in my best effort to learn_

用功讀書　怎麼會從我嘴巴說出  
_Yong gong du shu, zhe me hui cong wo zui ba shuo chu__  
__I will study hard, how does that come from my mouth?_

不想你輸所以要教你　用功讀書  
_Bu xiang ni shu suo yi yao jiao ni, yong gong du shu__  
__I need to teach you because I don't want you to lose. Study hard_

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya. "Kenapa kamu selalu menurut, sih? Jangan-jangan kamu laki-laki anak mama, ya?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang tersimpan di otakku itu keluar juga. Lu Yi si anak mama... hahahaha! Kalau membanyangkannya aku jadi ingin ketawa. Tapi terpaksa tawaku kutahan, demi tidak membuatnya tersinggung.

Lu Yi menatapku sekilas. Setelah itu dia tersenyum lebar sambil menjawab. "Pertanyaan itu, aku juga selalu menanyakannya. Kenapa aku harus menuruti kata mama?" Dia mengulangi pertanyaanku. "Sekarang, baru aku mengerti kenapa mamaku menyuruhku ini-itu."

為什麼　要聽媽媽的話　長大後你就會開始懂得這種話  
_Wei shen me, yao ting ma ma de hua, zhang da hou ni jiu hui kai shi dong de zhe zhong hua  
Why s__hould I listen to mother's words? When you grow up you will understand what I am saying_

Aku mengangkat alis karena bingung.

"Ini jawabanku pada pertanyaanmu yang pertama," Kata Lu Yi. "Kalau sekarang aku pintar, aku bisa ini-itu, aku terbiasa berlaku sopan dan sebagainya, itu semua karena aku menuruti perkataan mamaku!"

"Oh ya?"

Lu Yi mengangguk mantap. "Iya! Sekarang aku bisa tahu kenapa aku tahu banyak ajaran Kong Fuzi dan ajaran-ajaran lainnya. Aku juga bisa berdiskusi dengan penasihat-penasihat itu. Setiap hari aku belajar dan belajar, mengisi otakku sampai rasanya kepenuhan." Katanya. "Memang capek, sih... tapi ternyata itu sangat berguna. Untung saja mamaku menyuruhku belajar macam-macam. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin Paman Zhou mengajakku berdiskusi."

Aku ber-'oh' ria. "Iya juga sih ya..." Aku mangut-mangut mengerti. "Karena itu Paman Zhou sering memujimu, tidak seperti aku yang dikatakannya... apa itu... Zhi... Zhi apa itu?"

"_Zhi Sang Ma Huai_." Lanjut Lu Yi sambil tersenyum. "Itu juga aku pelajari bersama mamaku."

Kemudian kali ini dia berdiri sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Kelihatannya dia bersemangat sekali. "Aku belajar strategi karena aku ingin berjasa untuk negara ini! Kalau suatu saat Wu bisa dalam keadaan aman dan rakyatnya hidup damai, aku ingin mereka bisa seperti itu karena aku ikut andil dalam mengusahakan kedamaian!" Dia kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang bersumpah. Wah... ternyata tekad Lu Yi kuat dan tinggi sekali, ya?

"Hebat sekali..."

"Aku pasti bisa!" Balasnya. "Anak-anak yang dulu selalu memetik bunga dan buah itu saja akhirnya suatu saat memetik bunga dan buah dari tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang aku tanam bersama mamaku. Suatu saat, kalau mereka masih bisa bermain dengan aman dan tenang, aku ingin mereka bisa melakukan itu karena aku ikut ambil bagian dalam menjaga kedamaian di Wu ini!" Tangannya mulai terkepal karena semangat yang berapi-api itu.

長大後我開始明白　為什麼我跑的比別人快　飛的比別人高  
_Zhang da hou wo kai shi ming bai, wei shen me wo pao de bi bie ren kuai, fei de bi bie ren gao  
Afte__r I got older I started to realize why I run faster than others and fly further than other people_

將來大家看的都是我畫的漫畫　大家唱的都是　我寫的歌  
_Jiang lai da jia kan de dou shi wo hua de man hua, da jia chang de dou shi wo xie de ge__  
__In the future, people will be reading my mangas and all the songs they sing will be written by me_

Mau tidak mau, aku pun kagum melihat betapa bertekadnya Lu Yi. "Wah, Lu Yi..." Aku memujinya. "Mamamu pasti bangga sekali punya anak sepertimu, ya?"

Lu Yi seperti terhenyak mendengar perkataanku ini. Lho? Kenapa? Aku kan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kenapa dia kaget? Dengan wajah sedikit mali-malu, ia menjawab. "Aku harap begitu..." Seperti biasa, dia merendah lagi. "Memang itu keinginanku, sih... aku cuma ingin menyenangkan mamaku saja. Tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?" Baru setelah dua kata itu keluar dari mulutku, aku sadar. Mulutku cepat-cepat kututup. Sayangnya, Lu Yi sudah terlanjur mendengarnya.

Dengan senyum sedih dia menjawab. Suara pelan sekali, seperti berbisik, sampai aku kesulitan mendengarnya. "Kamu kan tahu sendiri..." Desahnya. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa ketemu mamaku lagi. Dia sudah pergi."

Aku hanya berani menatap rerumputan di bawah kakiku. Lu Yi pasti sedih sekali setelah aku mengingatkannya tentang mamanya. Bodoh sekali aku, Lu Yi sangat sayang pada mamanya yang sudah pergi, tapi aku malah mengingatkannya lagi.

"Setelah itu, aku jadi sadar, apa yang diajarkan mamaku ternyata sangat berguna setelah dia pergi." Katanya. Rasanya dia sedang tidak menceritakan padaku, tetapi sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri. "Saat aku akhirnya di asuh pamanku, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau aku sendirian dan tidak punya teman. Aku jadi makin rajin belajar dan membaca, aku jadi sering berkumpul dengan alam daripada dengan teman-teman, toh mereka juga tidak mau mendekatiku."

Sekali lagi aku menatapnya. Matanya tetap memandang lurus ke depan. "Intinya, aku semakin kuat." Sambunya.

我找不到童年寫的情書　你寫完不要送人  
_Wo zhao bu dao tong nian xie de qing shu, ni xie wan bu yao song ren  
I can't find the childh__ood love letter. Don't give it away after you write it_

因為過兩天你會在操場上撿到  
_yin wei guo liang tian ni hui zai cao chang shang jian dao__  
__Because you will find it on the playground two days later_

你會開始喜歡上流行歌　因為張學友開始準備唱吻別  
_Ni hui kai shi xi huan shang liu xing ge yin wei zhang xue you kai shi zhun bei chang wen bie__  
__You will start to like pop music because Jacky Cheung is about to sing Kiss Goodbye*_

"Kalau begitu..." Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutku. "Mamamu itu orang yang baik sekali, ya? Meski dia cerewet, bawel, suka memberimu perintah ini-itu..."

Dia mengangguk pelan sambil menatap ke arahku. Matanya sendu, tapi aku melihat ada perasaan bersyukur di dalamnya. "Aku senang sekali mamaku seperti itu." Katanya. "Dulu aku justru tidak suka. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti kalau mama juga melakukannya untuk kebaikanku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur punya seorang mama yang baik sepertinya."

"Mama yang baik, ya..." Aku mengangguk. "Jadi, intinya, kamu bisa seperti ini sekarang juga karena mamamu?"

"Iya!" Jawabnya penuh keyakinan. "Setiap hari mamaku menyuruhku ini-itu. Dulu kupikir mamaku itu sangat cerewet. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, justru dia cerewet karena peduli dan sayang padaku. Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan membiarkanku melakukan apa yang aku mau. Tidak perlu susah-susah bilang ini-itu padaku."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka..." Tanpa kusadari, aku terbayang kembali pada mamaku, mama yang selalu kubilang cerewet dan suka perintah, juga sok tahu. "... ternyata mamamu bisa memberikan pengaruh sebesar itu padamu, ya?"

Lu Yi mengangguk lagi. "Meski cuma empat tahun aku bersamanya, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membentukku menjadi aku yang sekarang." Jawabnya. "Kerja keras mama itu tidak akan ada yang tahu kecuali kita sendiri. Makanya kamu pun tidak akan menyangka, kan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia melanjutkan. "Tadi kamu bilang suaraku juga enak didengar. Akan kuberitahu kenapa." Ia duduk kembali di sebelahku. "Waktu kecil dulu, setiap malam, mamaku akan menungguiku sampai aku tidur sambil menyanyi untukku. Mungkin karena sering mendengarnya menyanyi, aku pun lama-lama jadi ikut-ikutan menyanyi bersamanya. Setelah mamaku pergi pun, aku kadang suka menyanyi kalau sendirian. Ini membuatku ingat kalau mamaku akan selalu menjagaku." Ya ampun... Lu Yi kelihatan sedih sekali. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan sialnya aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghiburnya. Bahkan, aku merasa dia tidak butuh penghiburan sekarang.

"Suara mamamu pasti merdu sekali." Kataku akhirnya setelah kami berdua lama terdiam. "Ya kan?"

"Iya..." Jawabnya, masih dengan suara setengah berbisik itu. "Yang paling aku suka adalah kalau sudah selesai menyanyi, mamaku akan mencium dahiku dan bilang kalau dia sayang padaku. Setiap malam dia selalu melakukannya."

媽媽的辛苦　不讓你看見　溫暖的食譜在她心裡面  
_Ma ma de xin ku bu rang ni kan jian, wen nuan de shi pu zai ta xin li mian  
Mother's hard wo__rk isn't seen by others. She knows the warm recipe by heart_

有空就多多握握她的手　把手牽著一起夢遊  
_You kong jiu duo duo wo wo ta de shou, ba shou qian zhe yi qi meng you__  
__When you have time, hold her hand and sleep dream together_

Senyum Lu Yi manis sekali waktu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat mama Lu Yi itu seperti apa. Tapi melihat Lu Yi, aku rasa mamanya pasti adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, baik, dan pintar. "Mamamu memang mama yang hebat."

Aku melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Lu Yi memandang jauh ke langit, dan air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya. Aku bersumpah aku tidak bohong! Lu Yi menangis. "Mamaku mama yang terhebat. Kalau aku melihatnya, aku jadi ingat tentang malaikat-malaikat yang baik dan lembut. Aku rasa waktu aku lahir, sudah ada malaikat yang akan menjaga dan mendidikku. Ya mamaku itu." Tuturnya dengan suara sedikit tertahan.

"Tapi sekarang, dia sudah pergi." Lanjut Lu Yi sambil menyeka airmatanya. Dia berusaha menutupinya. Sayangnya aku sudah tahu. "Dia ada di surga sekarang, tapi aku yakin dia akan terus melihatku dari atas sana."

美麗的白髮　幸福中發芽　天使的魔法　溫暖中慈祥  
_Mei li de bai fa, xing fu zhong fa ya tian shi de mo fa, wen nuan zhong ci x__iang__  
__Beautiful white hair, growing inside happiness. Angel's magic benevolence within (her) gentleness_

Akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku protes! "Mamamu baik hati, sih!" Kataku. "Makanya kamu bisa seperti ini! Coba kalau aku punya mama sebaik mamamu, pasti aku juga bisa sepintar dan sesopan kamu sekarang!"

Lu Yi kelihatannya kaget sekali mendengar perkataanku. Lho? Apa aku salah? Bukannya malam itu dia juga lihat sendiri mama mengomeliku hanya karena aku tidur sedikit lebih malam dari biasanya? Eits, ini bukan pertaman kalinya mamaku mengomeliku, ini sudah ratusan kalinya. Pantas kan kalau aku kesal?

Anehnya, Lu Yi berpikiran lain. "Kamu salah..."

Oh?

"Mamamu juga adalah mama yang baik." Lanjut Lu Yi. "Sekarang coba pikirkan. Tengah malam itu mamamu sampai bangun malam-malam dan mengajakmu untuk tidur sendiri. Padahal dia kan bisa minta tolong dayang lain? Tapi karena dia sangat sayang padamu, dia akhirnya turun sendiri dan sekalis mengatakannya padamu."

"Tapi..." Aku mencoba membantah. "Mamaku terlalu banyak omong! Bahkan dia juga tidak bisa memberi kebebasan sedikit pun padaku! Aku kan cuma mau senang-senang sebentar!"

"Kamu kan sudah cukup bersenang-senang waktu itu." Balas Lu Yi lagi. "Lagipula, apa kamu pikir mamaku beda dengan mamamu? Sama saja! Semua mama itu pada dasarnya pasti akan banyak omong kalau menghadapi anaknya, tapi itu karena mereka sayang pada kita."

Aku memonyongkan bibirku sementara dia tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. "Mama kita sama-sama baik hati dan sayang pada kita berdua. Perbedaan kita cuma satu. Aku mendengar perkataan mamaku, sementara kamu selalu membantah mamamu." Ungkapnya dengan tegas, tetapi lembut. "Kalau selalu begitu itu, bagaimana kamu bisa jadi seperti aku?"

"Jadi kuncinya..." Aku menyimpulkan. "... adalah dengan mendengar perkataan mama."

聽媽媽的話　別讓她受傷_  
Ting ma ma de hua, bie rang ta shou shang  
Liste__n to mother's words, don't let her get hurt_

Sepertinya Lu Yi tidak mendengar perkataanku. Dia melanjutkan lagi. "Dulu aku ingin sekali cepat besar, supaya aku bisa menjaga mamaku seperti dia sudah menjagaku juga. Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi." Desahnya. Oh, tidak... Lu Yi, jangan menangis lagi... "Sekarang, secepat apapun aku besar, aku tidak akan bisa menjaganya. Kenapa dia harus pergi sebelum dia bisa melihat hasil kerja kerasnya, ya?"

Rasanya aku bisa mengerti perkataan Lu Yi. Bahkan aku perlahan aku merasa aku harus mencontoh Lu Yi sedikit demi sedikit. Maksudku, aku kan juga ingin sehebat dia. Jadi, betapapun cerewetnya mamaku, aku harus mencoba mematuhinya.

"Beda denganmu, Meimei." Katanya padaku tiba-tiba. "Mamamu masih ada. Kamu ingin kan cepat besar supaya bisa membuat mamamu bangga?"

"Tentu saja..." Jawabku pelan. "Tapi, Lu Yi, sekarang kalau mamamu tidak ada, kamu masih tetap akan rajin belajar seperti dulu?"

Dia mengangguk penuh tekad. "Tentu saja! Dia tidak ada di sini tapi bukan berarti dia tidak melihatku." Sekali lagi Lu Yi melayangkan padangan matanya ke langit. "Kan sudah kubilang, mamaku pasti akan melihatku dari surga. Meski aku tidak akan bisa menjaganya lagi, aku harus bisa membuatnya senang. Jadi aku tidak boleh megecewakannya. Karena itu aku belajar serajin-rajinnya."

想快快長大　才能保護她  
_xiang kuai kuai zhang da cai neng bao hu ta  
You want to grow up quic__kly so you can take care of her_

"Hei, Meimei..."

Aku mengangkat alis mendengar panggilannya. "Ya?"

"Tentang kejadian malam itu..." Dia berhenti sejenak. "... kurasa kamu harus minta maaf pada mamamu. Mamamu kan menyuruhmu tidur karena tidak ingin kamu sakit, tapi kamu malah marah-marah padanya."

Itu pesan yang dikatakan Lu Yi padaku. Pikir-pikir, perkataannya benar juga, sih. Untuk apa mama sampai perlu susah-susah menyuruhku ini itu, bilang ini-itu, padahal itu semua sama sekali tidak ada untungnya buat mama sendiri. Pasti mama melakukannya untuk kebaikanku sendiri.

Mama memang sayang padaku.

Bodohnya aku adalah tidak menyadarinya sejak awal. Jadi, besoknya, atau tepatnya kemarin, setelah percakapan itu dengan Lu Yi, aku mendatangi mamaku. Di balik punggungku aku menyembunyikan seikat bunga _Meihua_ berwarna merah kesukaan mama yang kupetik sendiri, juga selembar kertas berisi tulisan cakar ayamku.

Kukira karena telah mendiamkannya selama tiga hari ini, mama akan marah padaku. Tapi rupanya tidak! Mama malah tersenyum padaku. "Meimei, ada apa?"

Mula-mula aku sangat ragu memberikannya. Tapi akhirnya tanganku terulur dan aku menyerahkan seikat bunga itu padanya beserta kertas yang tulisannya kutulis dengan tanganku sendiri. "Ini buat mama..." Kataku malu-malu sambil menunduk.

Mama sedikit terkejut dan mengambilnya, kemudian membuka lipatan kertas yang kuberikan. Sambil membacanya, aku meminta maaf padanya. "Mama, Meimei minta maaf, ya? Dua hari yang lalu Meimei sudah nakal pada mama. Meimei janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Mama sekali lagi terkejut mendengarku, tetapi lebih terkejut lagi setelah membaca kertas itu. Di atas kertas itu cuma tertulis empat huruf sederhana yang singkat, yang mudah sekali ditulis untuk anak berumur delapan tahun sepertiku. Setelah membacanya, aku bingung kenapa mama seperti berusaha menahan tangis. Lalu, tanpa aku sadari mama langsung memelukku, lama sekali sampai aku rasa orang-orang di sekeliling kamu melihat kami terus-menerus, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Dan aku juga tahu Lu Yi ada di sana, mengintip sambil tersenyum.

Bunga _Meihua_ yang kuberikan masih ada, bahkan mama menaruhnya dalam vas kecil yang indah. Kertas yang kutulis itu juga masih ada, disimpan baik-baik oleh mama dikotak perhiasannya. Katanya supaya aman dari rayap. Sampai kapan mama menyimpannya, aku juga tidak tahu.

Di kertas itu ada tulisan tanganku.

Bagi mama, empat kata itu sepenting perhiasan-perhiasannya yang berharga.

"我爱妈妈..."  
_Wo ai mama..._  
_aku sayang mama..._

Begitulah ceritanya. Makanya hari ini aku menceritakan cerita ini pada kalian semua. Aku ingin kalian juga mencoba sayang pada mama kalian. Dan kalau kalian merasa mama kalian terlalu cerewet, itu semua karena mama kalian juga sayang pada kalian semua. Dan kalau dia mengomel, itu karena dia peduli pada kalian. Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar untuk mendengar perkataan mamaku, seperti kata Lu Yi! Soalnya, aku ingin sekali seperti dia.

Oh iya! Berkat pengalaman itu, aku jadi tahu mamaku sayang padaku meski dia cerewet. Dan aku jadi semakin sayang padanya juga.

Ups! Mama memanggilku! Maaf, ya? Tapi aku mungkin mama memanggilku untuk makan siang. Mama selalu bilang, kalau kita makan terlambat, perut kita bisa sakit, lho! Jadi, aku harus pergi sekarang! Dadah!

Oh iya! Ingat baik-baik, sayangi mama kalian, ya!

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca... maaf kalo rada lebay ato nggak menyentuh banget...

Yah... pesan yang mau aku sampaikan ya kayak kata Yangmei dan Lu Yi AKA Lu Xun itu aja... Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca...


	2. Wo Ai Baba!

Wokey~~~ Jadi, seperti yang udah saya janjikan dulu, ditambah saya inget pas nulis _Wo Ai Mama_ ada readers yang mereview bagaimana dengan para ayah, akhirnya saya nulis juga _Wo Ai Baba_... XDDDDD Ini sekaligus untuk menyambut hari ayah yang udah lewat beberapa hari lalu...

Jadi, intinya untuk cerita ini saya terinspirasi dari 4 hal yang SAMA SEKALI NGGAK ADA MATINYA BAGI SAYA~~~~ *dinuklir gara2 alay*. Pertama, tentu saja adalah Lu Xun. Yang kedua, Jay Zhou yang lagu2nya keren semua. Ketiga, teh _Kuding_ buatan papa yang telah menemani saya semasa saya bercapak lelah menyiapkan penyajian buat kuliah saya yang nggak ada habisnya. Keempat, yang paling penting dan di atas segalanya, tentu aja adalah papa saya sendiri! =P Judulnya aja udah _Wo Ai Baba_...

Cerita ini sekaligus SongFic untuk laginya Jay Zhou yang judulnya _Yeye Bao De Cha_. Tapi, saya ubah jadi _Baba Bao De Cha_. Kenapa? Karena selain bahwa cerita ini didedikasikan untuk papa saya, yang selalu nggak pernah absen bikinin teh buat saya itu papa saya... bukan kakek saya... =P (Bagi yang nggak tau, Yeye itu artinya kakek, sementara Baba artinya ya papa...) *dinuklir ama semua fans Jay Zhou gara2 ganti lagu orang seenaknya*. Makanya di FF ini semua _Yeye_ diubah jadi _Baba_...

Lebih asyik kalo baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagunya _Yeye Bao De Cha_, BTW...

Jadi, cerita ini terjadi di antara chap 50 (Bringing Home a Tender Phoenix) dan chap 51 (Tame Thought, Wild Thought) yang udah berlalu cukup lama. Jadi, Lu Xun masih aja di rumahnya Zhuge Liang ama Jiang Wei getu~ XDDDD

Ini sedikit dictionary sebelum mulai membaca~

_Gongzhu: _Putri

_Furen_: Nyonya (sebelumnya diawali dengan marga suaminya)

_Qing_: Panggilan untuk seorang petinggi

_Die_: Ayah

_Niang_: Ibu

Wokey! Selamat membaca! Happy reading! **JIANG WEI'S POV**

* * *

_Niang__..._

_Niang_, sampai hari ini, aku masih menginap bersama dengan Perdana Mentri dan istrinya. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang berbeda dari biasanya. _Niang_ tahu apa? Ya, selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, aku tinggal bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang berasal dari Wu. Dan, laki-laki itulah yang kutemui dulu, laki-laki yang sebenarnya adalah Phoenix!

Tapi _niang, _sungguh menyedihkan sekali karena satu dan dua alasan, dia dituduh telah membunuh Permaisuri Gan. Padahal, sungguh aku yakin dia tidak mungkin melakukannya! Bahkan Yan Lu dan Perdana Mentri pun sependapat denganku!

Intinya, banyak sekali kejadian yang membuatnya tinggal bersama denganku di rumah Perdana Mentri. Sementara ia tinggal bersama dengan kami, aku, Perdana Mentri, Yan Lu, bahkan juga Zhuge _furen_ harus bolak-balik pulang pergi ke istana untuk membicarakan masalah pembebasannya dari tuduhan itu. Sebenarnya, Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei percaya pada kami, tetapi apa mau rupanya Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei tetap bersikeras tidak mau melepaskan Phoenix itu.

Melalui surat ini, _niang_, aku ingin menceritakan apa yang hari ini kualami bersama dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong, nama laki-laki Phoenix itu Lu Xun.

Sore menjelang malam ini, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku dan Perdana Mentri baru saja pulang dari istana. Hari ini Yan Lu ikut bersama dengan kami. Ahhhh... rasanya benar-benar stress sekali mengurusi urusan sesepele ini, _niang_. Masalah ini sebenarnya kecil, tetapi tidak kunjung selesai. Apalagi sekarang kan musim dingin, tentu saja tidak enak harus menerjang badai salju dan baru pulang ketika malam sudah semakin dingin.

Sesampainya di kediaman Perdana Mentri, kami disambut oleh Zhuge _furen_ yang langsung menanyakan kabar mengenai perkembangan masalah ini. Perdana Mentri dan Yan Lu menjawabnya dengan sangat lesu sambil beristirahat di ruang duduk dan menikmati pemandangan taman buah _Dao_ pada malam hari. Sementara aku, aku terlalu malas untuk bergabung dan duduk-duduk di ruangan yang setengah terbuka itu. Angin musim dingin mungkin sudah biasa untuk mereka. Tetapi aku tidak. _Niang_ tahu sendiri kan aku tidak suka musim dingin?

Jadi, tanpa buang-buang waktu aku beranjak ke ruang baca milik Perdana Mentri tempat biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Lu Xun untuk berdiskusi dan belajar mengenai strategi. Tempat itu memang tidak terlalu luas, tetapi rasanya benar-benar hangat sekali. Di ruangan kecil itu tidak terlalu banyak elemen dekoratif, namun justru kesederhanaannya itu yang membuat ruangan itu serasa lapang dan memberikan kesan nyaman.

Untuk saat ini, yang membuat ruangan itu lebih menyenangkan adalah, ada Lu Xun di sana.

_Niang_, kalau _niang_ melihat Lu Xun, _niang_ pasti tidak bisa menebak kalau dia ternyata Phoenix. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana caranya aku bisa percaya bahwa seorang laki-laki yang mungkin hanya berumur setahun lebih tua dariku, yang penampilannya sederhana sekali, yang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan sebuah buku tebal yang sudah berumur tua di tangannya, adalah seorang Phoenix? Tetapi... yah itulah keunikannya, _niang_.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya, yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranku sangking serunya ia berkutat dengan kata-kata yang tertulis di atas halaman buku itu.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Phoenix!"

Lu Xun langsung terlonjak kaget. "Oh! Jiang Wei! Kau sudah pulang rupanya?" Kemudian sambil menunduk dia melanjutkan. "... dan kalau bisa jangan panggil aku 'Tuan Phoenix' begitu..."

Ketepuk sekali pundaknya. "Ah, baiklah! Baiklah! Aku kan hanya bercanda, Lu Xun! Kau sepertinya serius begitu, sampai-sampai matamu hampir keluar dari kelopaknya!"

"Begitu?" Tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arahku. Mata emasnya yang bening itu bertemu dengan mataku. "Sebenarnya, daripada aku, yang lebih terlihat serius itu tentu saja kau." Balasnya. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini matamu mulai bengkak dan berkantung hitam? Sepertinya kau kurang tidur." Kulihat Lu Xun kemudian tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. "Kau terlihat seperti panda!"

"Kau ini...!" Tukasku sambil akan menjitak kepalanya, tetapi dia menghindari dengan mudahnya. "Yah, coba pikirkan, bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan tenang dan bersantai kalau ada seorang Phoenix yang sedang bersama-sama denganku dituduh bukan-bukan?" Tanyaku sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan.

Senyum Lu Xun masih saja tampak. "Aku yang menjadi tertuduh saja tidak sepanik kau." Jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat ringan dan tenang.

"Karena kau kan bukan orang Shu yang selalu berpegang teguh pada prinsip keadilan dan kebenaran!" Sahutku. "Di Shu, kalau ada orang bersalah ya harus dihukum! Kalau ada yang tidak bersalah ya harus dibebaskan! _Ju fa tian tian le, qi tian ri ri you_-Mematuhi hukum membuat orang senang, menyembunyikan hukum membuat orang resah! Kalau hukum-hukum seperti ini tidak dipatuhi, mau dipandang bagaimana pemerintahan oleh rakyat?"

Ups... kelihatannya aku salah bicara... Lu Xun kelihatan sedikit kesal mendengarkan perkataanku. "Oh, begitu? Jadi menurutmu Wu tidak berpegang teguh pada prinsip keadilan dan kebenaran?"

"Hei, aku kan tidak pernah bilang begitu!" Ujarku berusaha mengelak.

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah... kau tenang saja. Tidak perlu bingung begitu." Katanya. "Semuanya pasti akan berakhir dengan baik!"

"Perkataan seperti itu kalau dikatakan memang sangat mudah, tetapi kalau dilakukan sangat sulit." Jawabku lesu. "Jangankan aku, bahkan Perdana Mentri dan Yan Lu saja belum tentu bisa tenang menghadapi masalah seperti ini..."

"_Gongzhu_ Yan Lu juga ada di sini?"

"Ya, dan dengan Perdana Mentri juga. Dua-duanya sama-sama stres dan pusing tujuh keliling."

Sesudah itu, aku langsung membenamkan wajahku di atas meja. Benar-benar susah sekali rasanya menghadapi masalah ini. _Niang_, aku harus melakukan apa sekarang? Kalau memang Lu Xun berkata aku harus tenang, memang benar juga bahwa aku harus bisa tenang. Tetapi kalau menganggap enteng masalah ini juga rasanya sebuah kesalahan besar...

Aku terus tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri sampai aku mendengar suara geretan kursi. Lu Xun bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sebentar ya, Jiang Wei." Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. "Kau pergilah ke Perdana Mentri dan _Gongzhu_ Yan Lu dahulu. Aku akan menyusulmu."

Sesudah itu, dia pergi.

Jadi, aku ditinggal sendirian di ruangan ini. Ahhh... membingungkan benar tingkah Phoenix satu ini. _Niang_, kadang-kadang aku memang sering dibuat bingung oleh tingkahnya yang tidak jelas dan kadang-kadang membuatnya sangat misterius ini. Tapi, apa mau dikata, pada akhirnya aku cuma melakukan apa yang dia mau. Aku kembali ke ruang duduk berkumpul dengan Perdana Mentri, Zhuge _furen_, dan Yan Lu. Ketiganya masih begitu asyik berdiskusi hingga tidak sadar bahwa aku sebenarnya sedari tadi pergi dan baru sekarang kembali. Lu Xun juga ternyata masih belum ada di sini.

"Sampai sekarang sebenarnya aku masih sulit untuk mengerti..." Zhuge _furen_ bergumam. "... Bagaimana mungkin Kaisar Liu Bei menolak untuk membebaskan Lu Xun? Bukankah Yang Mulia sendiri tahu bahwa dia adalah Phoenix?"

Perdana Mentri menjawabnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kepenatannya. "Sebenarnya bukan keinginan Kaisar untuk mengurungnya terus. Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei, dua jendral yang paling berpengaruh itulah, yang sudah membuat Kaisar menandatangani perjanjian untuk tidak melepaskan Lu Xun sebelum pelaku sebenarnya tertangkap."

Sebuah hantaman kepalan tangan Yan Lu di atas meja membuat kami terlonjak kaget. "_Fu Wang_ benar-benar tidak masuk akal!" Ujarnya dengan suara bukan main tegasnya. "Jika sudah tahu bahwa Lu Xun tidak bersalah, kenapa masih juga tidak melepaskannya? Tidak peduli dengan segala hal tentang Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei adalah orang yang memiliki kekuasaan besar, kebenaran harus tetap ditegakkan!" Dia mengakhirnya semuanya dengan sebuah dengusan sambil menyandarkan bahunya ke sandaran kursi.

"Dan jangan lupa bahwa pelaku yang telah mengancam Lu Xun menandatangani surat palsu itu juga belum ditemukan." Imbuhku. Rasanya aku salah telah melakukan ini. Atmosfir yang melingkupi ruangan ini semakin tidak nyaman saja. Aduh, begini banyaknya masalah, aku harus bagaimana, _niang_?

Benar-benar memusingkan sekali... kukira sesudah _niang_ sembuh, semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan aku bisa bersama-sama dengan Phoenix itu dengan tenang. Tetapi rupanya tidak! Ada saja masalah yang silih berganti bagai badai musim dingin! _Niang_, kenapa kehidupan ini kadang begitu memusingkan, ya?

"Ini semua salah _Fu Wang_ yang tidak berani tegas!" Tukas Yan Lu sambil menatap ke jendela. "_Fu Wang_ ini bagaimana? Hanya karena yang mengatakannya adalah kedua adik angkatnya, maka dia tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa. Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana _Fu Wang_ bisa menjadi Kaisar yang baik dan panutan bagi semua orang?"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, _niang_? Kalau perkataan ini diucapkan orang biasa dan ketahuan, bisa gawat sekali kejadiannya! Untung saja yang mengatakan adalah Yan Lu, dan tentunya perkataan ini tidak akan tersebar luas. Tapi, biarlah... semua orang juga tahu bahwa Yan Lu adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa kompromi dengan kebenaran. _Niang_ sendiri juga tahu itu, kan? Karena itulah aku, bahkan mungkin orang lain juga, sebenarnya berharap Yan Lu adalah laki-laki yang bisa meneruskan tahta Shu ini.

Meskipun begitu... tetap saja, _niang_... entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak mendengar Yan Lu berkata begitu...

Dari jendela, udara musim dingin berhembus masuk. Tentu saja kami semua jadi mengigil kedinginan. Ah, apa tidak ada yang membawakan minuman yang hangat untuk kami semua?

爸爸泡的茶有一种味道叫做家_  
Ba ba pao de cha you yi zhong wei dao jiao zuo jia  
(The tea daddy makes has a kind of taste called 'family')_

陸羽泡的茶聽說名和利都不拿_  
Lu Yu pao de cha ting shuo ming he li dou bu na  
(The tea Lu Yu makes I hear of that he doesn't even take the fame and gain)_

Tanpa diundang dan ditunggu, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang duduk itu terbuka! Di jalan masuk pintu itu, aku melihat seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun! Salah satu tangannya memegang nampan yang tidak bisa kulihat ada apa di atasnya, sementara tangannya yang satunya memegang daun pintu.

"Perdana Mentri, Zhuge _furen_, _Gongzhu_ Yan Lu, Jiang Wei..." Sapanya dengan sopan sambil membungkuk terlebih dahulu. "Maafkan ketidak-sopananku ini yang datang kemari tanpa dipanggil."

"Oh, tentu tidak apa-apa, Lu Xun." Perdana Mentri tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan mengisyaratkannya untuk masuk. "Memangnya kenapa kami harus melarangmu untuk masuk ke tempat ini? Dan ngomong-ngomong, apa itu di atas tanganmu?"

Lu Xun membalas pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman, sambil menatap sekilas ke arahku. "Jiang Wei berkata bahwa dia, Perdana Mentri, dan _Gongzhu_ Yan Lu baru saja dari istana sesudah mendiskusikan masalah yang terjadi padaku. Aku benar-benar merasa berterima kasih atas kebaikan Perdana Mentri dan _Gongzhu_. Rasanya aku tidak pantas menerima kebaikan sebesar itu."

"Namun, aku merasa tidak enak hati mendengar bahwa Perdana Mentri, _Gongzhu_ Yan Lu, dan juga Jiang Wei sendiri begitu serius menangani masalah ini sampai menjadi stres dan kesulitan untuk beristirahat. Ketika kita tidak bisa menangani masalah dengan berkepala dingin dan tenang, bukankah akan seperti pepatah mengatakan _bao xin jiu huo_-berusaha memadamkan api sambil memegang kayu bakar? Jika menangani masalah dengan panas hati dan emosi, hanya akan memperparah masalah saja."

Kemudian ia mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah kami. "Aku memang tidak ada pengaruh sama sekali di Shu ini, dan yang bisa kulakukan mungkin hanya sedikit saja."

Nah, sesudah ini, _niang_, Lu Xun sekali lagi melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali di luar pikiranku, dan mungkin juga di luar pikiran semua orang. Lu Xun meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja, menampakkan yang dibawa olehnya adalah sebuah poci teh yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas, dan beberapa buah cangkir.

Wah, kebetulan sekali! Baru saja aku berkata ingin minuman hangat! Tak tahunya, Lu Xun-lah yang membawakan untuk kami semua!

Tapi... sebagai orang yang sopan dan tahu diri, tentu saja aku malu. Benar juga... aku kan yang paling muda di sini, seharusnya aku yang membawakan teh untuk kami semua. Yah, memang benar sih Yan Lu lebih muda, tapi kan dia seorang _Gongzhu_? "Lu Xun, biar aku saja! Benar-benar aku tidak tahu diri dan tidak tahu adat sampai kau yang berbaik hati melakukan tugasku!" Sergahku.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, Jiang Wei..."

Perdana Mentri juga kelihatan sedikit terkejut. "Ya Tian! Lu Xun, ini kan bukan tugasmu? Kemana semua para pelayan hari ini?"

Zhuge _furen_ pun ikut menyumbang keterkejutan kami semua. "Hari ini badai salju, mereka semua memutuskan untuk beristirahat sehingga tidak dapat bekerja. Bodohnya aku, seharusnya akulah yang menyiapkan!"

"Ah, tolong jangan begitu!" Lu Xun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Sungguh aku melakukan ini bukan apa-apa, tetapi memang karena aku ingin membantu saja! Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membalas kebaikan anda sekalian, jadi hanya inilah yang mungkin bisa kulakukan."

Pada akhirnya, kami berempat menyaksikan Lu Xun dengan gerakan tangan yang lembut, tetapi juga lincah, menuangkan teh dalam poci itu ke dalam cangkir kami masing-masing. Wah, sungguh aku tak menyangka bahwa Lu Xun bisa menyajikan teh seperti seorang ahli dalam upacara minum teh sungguhan! Sambil melihat cairan bening berwarna kecoklatan itu mengalir dari mulut poci ke cangkir, aku mulai mencium aroma dan kehangatan yang sangat menenangkan.

Yan Lu yang sejak awal memasang wajah serius, perlahan-lahan mulai bisa tersenyum sambil mengamati cangkirnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Teh apa ini?" Tanyanya. "Rasanya, aku sama sekali belum pernah mencium aroma teh seperti ini..."

Sebelum Lu Xun menjawab, aku menambahkan. "Rasanya sih belum pernah mencium bau seperti ini... tapi kenapa ya rasanya akrab sekali? Rasanya dekat sekali..."

"Rasanya dekat sekali?" Lu Xun pura-pura tidak tahu sambil bertanya.

Yan Lu si Putri Shu itu mengangguk. "Benar. Meskipun tidak pernah meminumnya, rasanya seperti..." Suara semakin pelan sementara ia mencari kata-kata yang tepat di kepalanya.

Melihat kebingungannya, Perdana Mentri memutuskan untuk membantu. "Seperti... di rumah..."

"Ah, iya!" Yan Lu mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Aroma teh yang membuat rasanya seperti di rumah! Padahal, aku sama sekali belum pernah minum teh ini..."

"Apa ini sejenis teh khusus dari Wu, Lu Xun?" Tanya Perdana Mentri.

爸爸泡的茶有一种味道叫做家  
_Ba ba pao de cha you yi zhong wei dao jiao zuo jia  
(The tea daddy makes has a kind of taste called 'family')_

陆羽泡的茶像幅泼墨的山水画  
_Lu Yu pao de cha xiang fu po mo de shan shui hua  
(The tea Lu Yu makes Is like a landscape painting done with splashes of ink)_

Lu Xun duduk sesudah ia menuangkan teh untuk semua. Matanya mulai menerawang ke atas, seolah sedang mengingat-ingat masa lalu. "Kalau dibilang ini adalah teh khusus dari Wu, sebenarnya tidak juga, Perdana Mentri." Jawabnya. "Teh ini sebenarnya dibuat dari tumbuhan liar yang disebut _Kuding_. Di Shu yang sangat kaya akan hasil alam ini, tumbuhan ini cuma dianggap sebagai tumbuhan liar saja, sebab banyak tumbuhan lain yang bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai teh. Tetapi di Wu yang tidak begitu subur tanahnya, tumbuhan _Kuding_ ini dimanfaatkan sebagai daun teh...(1)"

Daun _Kuding_? Wah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata tumbuhan yang tidak ada gunanya di tempat ini rupanya bisa dimanfaatkan menjadi teh di tanah Wu yang lebih kekurangan! Apalagi, bisa menjadi teh yang benar-benar memiliki aroma yang menenangkan seperti ini!

Sambil masih menerawang, dan dengan setengah suara Lu Xun melanjutkan. Matanya sekarang menatap meja kayu hasil kerajinan tanah Shu ini. "Kadang kala, melihat tanah yang benar-benar subur seperti di Shu ini, aku yang orang Wu merasa iri..." Gumamnya dengan jujur. "Tetapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, dibandingkan dengan _Juhuacha_ atau _Tieguanyin_ dari Shu, aku tetap saja lebih suka _Kudingcha_ dari Wu. Sama seperti dibandingkan dengan _Zhangchaya_-Bebek Zhangcha dari Xi Chuan yang mewah, aku lebih menyukai _Chuncaitang_-Sup Chuncai(2) yang sederhana dari Hua Ting(3). Juga buah _Dao_ memang enak, tetapi lebih enak buah yangmei..."

Pandangan mata Lu Xun sekarang berpindah dari meja itu, kini menatap ke jendela yang menghadap ke arah timur. Rasanya... Lu Xun benar-benar merindukan Wu tempat tinggalnya dulu. Ya, bagaimanapun indahnya pemandangan di Shu, bagaimanapun suburnya tanah ini, Lu Xun tetap saja merindukan Wu. Dan teh _Kudingcha_ yang diseduhnya ini tentu saja membuatnya terkenang kembali akan tempat asalnya.

Tapi, anehnya teh ini, meskipun berasal dari Wu, tetap saja membuat perasaan 'rumah' itu tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Kurasa, kau cukup tahu banyak tentang teh, Lu Xun!" Sahutku bercanda.

"Yah, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa _Tieguanyin_ itu adalah teh yang biasanya disediakan oleh keluarga istana saja. Kalau _Longjingcha_, selain bisa untuk memasak, juga teh yang biasanya diberikan pada seorang Kaisar pada Ibu Suri. _Juhuacha_ adalah teh yang berguna jika tenggorokan tidak enak. _Oolongcha_ bisa membuat seseorang tahan tidak tidur semalaman..."

Perdana Mentri tertawa mendengar penuturan Lu Xun itu. "Dan kalau _Kudingcha_?"

Lu Xun tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kalau _Kudingcha_, manfaatnya banyak sekali! Selain bisa sedikit menetralkan racun, _Kudingcha_ juga bisa membuat seseorang lebih rileks dan memudahkan tidur. Begitulah kata ayahku dahulu..." Kata-katanya yang terakhir itu diucapkan dengan setengah berbisik. Oh, barulah sekarang aku tahu. Lu Xun sama sepertiku, tidak punya ayah. "Ah, kurasa kita semua yang sedang tegang dan bukan main seriusnya, akan lebih baik jika bisa rileks sejenak, jadi aku berpikir untuk menyeduh teh ini, kebetulan juga daun _Kuding_ di sini banyak tetapi tidak digunakan."

Aku mengangguk sambil kemudian mengangkat cangkirku. Sambil meniup teh itu supaya tidak terlalu panas, aku mencium aromanya. _Niang_, aku tidak bercanda, tetapi sungguh ketika aku menciumnya, aku merasa seolah aku kembali melihat Tian Shui lagi! Rasanya benar-benar seperti di rumah! Dan apalagi, ketika aku meminumnya. Teh itu memang rasanya sederhana sekali, hanya ada sedikit rasa pahit bercampur tawar seperti air. Tidak terlalu berbeda dengan minum air hangat. Anehnya, sesudah minum seteguk saja rasanya pikiranku menjadi sangat tenang...

"Ayah...?" Suara Yan Lu membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ayahmu mengajarimu tentang ini semua?"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, kulihat reaksi Lu Xun yang cuma terdiam. Hmmm...? Apa Yan Lu tidak tahu bahwa ayah Lu Xun sudah tiada?

"Ayahku tidak hanya mengajari ini saja... Tetapi... banyak sekali hal..." Jawabnya. "Dulu sekali aku..."

山泉在地表蜿蜒  
_Shan quan zai di biao wan yan  
(The mountain spring is creeping on the earth's surface)_

从很久很久以前  
_Cong hen jiu hen jiu yi qian  
(From a very long time very long time in the past)_

Lho? Kenapa, ya? Aneh... sementara Lu Xun mulai bercerita, rasanya aku seperti mendengar sebuah dongeng yang sangat bagus sekali... Hmmm... benar-benar mendengarkan suaranya sambil meminum teh ini, terutama dengan tubuh yang sudah kelelahan dan otak yang sudah penat, bisa membuat siapapun mengantuk dan rawan jatuh dalam dunianya sendiri...

Aku juga.

Pemandangan di sekitarku berubah. Rasanya aku seperti berpindah ke tempat yang lain...

Uwaaahhh... _Niang_, pemandangan ini benar-benar indah sekali, rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku seperti terbang di atas awan-awan yang begulung-gulung berwarna putih. Di bawahku aku bisa melihat sungai Chang Jiang yang luar biasa luas itu mengalir dari barat ke timur, menuju ke laut. Di bagian lain kulihat gunung yang berbaris seolah berusaha berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang paling tinggi. Ada juga hutan-hutan, danau, lembah, tebing yang landai dan curam...

Lalu, semilir angin pun menyapaku memasuki dunia fantasi ini. Tetapi diikuti oleh semilir angin itu, hei, aku melihat beberapa helai daun _Kuding_ terbang ditiup angin! Dan tak ayal lagi, aku, seperti daun-daun _Kuding_ itu, tertiup oleh angin lembut yang membuatku bergerak ke tempat lain lagi. Aku tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana, tetapi sepertinya aku akan dibawa ke tempat yang menarik...

Sambil melihat ke bawah, mataku pun menangkap seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil itu sedang berlari-lari di tengah sebuah taman sambil membawa sebuah buku.

Tak sengaja, dia menatap ke atas. Mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Ah, anak kecil berumur empat tahun yang sederhana dan polos sekali. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna coklat itu terasa sangat familiar, terutama mata lembutnya yang berwarna emas itu.

Pasti... bocah itu adalah Lu Xun ketika masih kecil...

我有一张稚气的脸  
_Wo you yi zhang zhi qi de lian  
(I had a childish face)_

泉水渗透进矿层岩  
_Quan shui shen tou jin kuang ceng yan  
(The spring permeates through the large rock's mineral layer)_

爸爸栽种的樟木树苗上面  
_Ba ba zai zhong de zhang mu shu miao shang mian  
(The camphor wood seedling daddy plants above)_

Akhirnya, aku mendarat juga di tempat itu. Sebuah taman. Taman yang tentunya terletak di sebuah rumah di Wu. Sebuah taman yang sederhana, dengan beberapa batang pohon yang setahuku adalah pohon yangmei. Bunga-bunga _shao yao_ kecil berwarna putih dan merah muda tumbuh di beberapa bagian. Gerimis perlahan mulai membasahi tempat ini, membuat bunga-bunga itu kelihatan seperti ditempeli kristal. Memang benar sih taman itu tidak seluas taman di Shu, yang juga memiliki bukit buatan dan air terjun buatan di dalamnya. Memang tidak bisa membuat siapapun terkejut kaget dan mengagumi keindahannya. Tetapi, rasanya tidak kalah nyaman dibandingkan taman di Shu.

"_Niang_!" Suara si Lu Xun kecil lagi. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia sedang berlari-lari menghampiri seorang wanita yang tidak terlihat begitu tua, mungkin berumur tiga puluhan. Wanita itu juga memiliki tatapan mata yang lembut seperti Lu Xun. "_Niang_, aku sudah selesai membaca _Lun Yu_-Kitab Ujaran bab ke lima! Aku juga sudah menghafalkannya!"

Wanita itu membelai rambut Lu Xun kecil. "Wah, kau hebat sekali, Lu Yi. Ayahmu harus tahu ini!" Oh, jadi waktu Lu Xun masih kecil, namanya Lu Yi, ya? Hmmm... aku baru tahu. "Tapi lain kali kalau hujan, kau tidak boleh belajar di taman terus, ya? Sedari tadi aku mencarimu untuk memanggilmu masuk."

"Baiklah, _niang_... Maaf, aku benar-benar keasyikan! Tadi aku belajar sambil berteduh dibawah atap, kok." Jawabnya, sebelum sambil kebingungan menoleh kiri-kanan. "_Die_ mana? Apa _die_ sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya?" Di wajah anak kecil itu, aku bisa melihat kekecewaan dan kesedihan juga. Yah, kasihan juga Lu Xun. Memang benar sih dia pernah berkata padaku bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang gubernur di salah satu kota Wu. Tentu saja ayahnya sibuk bukan main.

"Sekarang dia tidak sedang bekerja, Lu Yi." Jawab ibunya, membuat Lu Xun yang masih kecil itu berbinar-binar matanya. "Ayahmu sedang bertemu dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Mereka semua datang berkunjung, bahkan ada yang dari kota lain untuk datang. Kalau kau mau, ayo kita sama-sama menemuinya!"

犹记得那年  
_You ji de na nian  
(Still remember that year)_

在一个雨天  
_Zai yi ge yu tian  
(On a rainy day)_

那四岁的我躲在屋檐  
_Na si sui de wo duo zai wu yan  
(That four-year old me hid in the eaves)_(4)

"Iya! Aku mau!" Si Lu Xun kecil mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Sementara ibu-anak itu pergi sambil berlari untuk menghindari hujan yang kian deras, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Bagaimana mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku di sini, aku juga tidak tahu. Menyenangkan sekali masa kecil Lu Xun... benar-benar dia memiliki keluarga yang ideal, keluarga yang selalu diharap-harapkan oleh semua anak di dunia ini.

Aku mengikuti mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah ruangan di dalam kediaman itu. Ruangan itu cukup luas, dengan dua buah meja berbentuk lingkaran di dalamnya. Suasana di tempat itu ramai sekali, seperti sedang pesta saja rasanya! Beberapa orang berkumpul bersama, terdengar canda tawa bahkan suara anak-anak kecil di tempat itu. Beberapa buah lampion yang digantung menjadi penerang tempat itu sementara hari mulai gelap. Nampaknya, hujan yang turun sama sekali tidak mengurangi keceriaan mereka.

"Oh, Lu Yi!" Seorang laki-laki menoleh ke arah Lu Xun, dan aku yakin orang itu adalah ayahnya. "Kau kemana saja dari tadi? Kenapa tidak segera masuk?"

Bocah itu, sungguh di luar dugaanku, rupanya sangat terdidik dan begitu sopan! "_Die_, maaf aku tidak segera masuk. Tadi aku benar-benar keasyikan membaca hingga lupa waktu." Katanya sambil sedikit membungkuk, kemudian ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada orang-orang yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman itu. "_Qing_ sekalian, maafkan Lu Yi yang tidak tahu diri ini! Semoga kedatanganku tidak mengganggu kesenangan _Qing_ semua!"

"Wuah! Yi'er benar-benar luar biasa!" Seorang dari antara mereka berkomentar, diikuti dengan hujan pujian dari orang-orang yang lain pula. Dilihat dari cara si Lu Xun kecil memanggil mereka, '_Qing_', kurasa mereka adalah gubernur lain, atau pejabat dan pegawai negri Wu. "Benar-benar anak Gubernur Lu!"

Seorang pejabat yang kelihatan sudah tua mendekati Lu Xun sambil membungkuk sedikit, memperhatikan buku yang dibawanya. "Yi'er, kau membaca _Lun Yu_-Kitab Ujaran?" Pejabat itu terlihat terkejut bukan main.

Lu Xun mengangguk dan menjawab dengan sopan. "Benar yang _Qing_ katakan itu. Aku sedang mempelajari _Lun Yu_." Tentu saja jawaban yang jujur ini membuat semua orang hanya bisa menahan nafas dan berdecak kagum. Aku juga. Bagaimana tidak, seorang anak yang baru saja berumur empat tahun sudah mulai membaca kitab ujaran milik Kong Fuzi!

"Apa yang kau baca, Yi'er?" Tanya pejabat yang lain lagi.

"Inti dari bab kelima ini adalah bahwa kebaikan dan kebajikan patut untuk perikemanusiaan. Yang paling menarik menurutku adalah ujaran kedua belas yang mencatat, 'apa yang aku tidak mau orang lain lakukan padaku, aku tidak akan melakukannya pada orang lain.'" Jawabnya dengan suara datar, sama sekali tidak tahu kalau orang lain sangat terkagum mendengar perkataannya. Namun, tidak sampai di situ, Lu Xun yang masih kecil itu melanjutkan lagi. "Tapi... aku rasa, lebih baik begini, 'apa yang aku mau orang lain lakukan padaku, aku melakukannya pada orang lain'. Jadi, bukankah kebaikan itu sesuatu yang dilakukan secara nyata? Bukan hanya sekedar tidak melakukan saja..."

"Benar-benar putra dari Gubernur Lu!" Para pejabat itu berkomentar bersahut-sahutan sambil hanya bisa memandang bocah itu penuh kekaguman. Aku salah satunya. Rupanya, bukan hanya ketika dewasa ia sangat mengagumkan, semasa kecil pun orang-orang sudah terkagum padanya! Astaga... aku yakin sekali kedua orangtua Lu Xun pasti bangga punya anak sepertinya!

Lu Xun segera membalas dengan cepat. "_Qing_ sekalian, aku ini sangat bodoh dan sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Tetapi aku ingin sekali bisa seperti Dong Yong yang _mai shen fang fu_-menjual diri agar bisa mengubur ayahnya!(5)  
_Demi mengubur ayah harus meminjam uang.  
Seorang bidadari langit menghampiri.  
Keduanya memintal sutra untuk membayar hutang  
Bakti pada orang tua menggerakkan Langit!"_(6)

Bukan hanya perkataannya saja yang mengagumkan. Bahkan lantunan yang diucapkannya seperti puisi saja indahnya!

"Tapi, aku akan benar-benar sangat menyesal kalau hanya bisa berbakti pada saat _die_ telah tiada! Sekarang, semasa aku masih bisa membahagiakan _die_, aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku biasa!" Di satu sisi, aku mendengar perkataannya yang seperti celotehan anak kecil, namun di sisi lain aku bisa mendengar samar-sama kebijaksanaan di balik suara anak kecil yang nyaring dan ringan itu. Sekilas Lu Xun memandang ayahnya. Ayahnya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku ingin sekali..." Gumam Lu Xun. "Jika besar nanti akan seperti _die_..."

Entah hanya aku yang mendengarnya atau orang lain juga.

Rupanya, seorang pejabat mendengar gumamannya itu. "Kau ingin seperti ayahmu, Yi'er?" Tanyanya dengan nada bercanda. "Kalau begitu, kau harus banyak-banyak minum teh seperti ayahmu juga!"

Yah, mungkin hanya bercanda. Tapi, siapa yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan si Lu Xun kecil? Sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak heran kenapa Lu Xun sangat suka minum teh dibandingkan minum arak atau minuman-minuman yang lain. Yah, karena sudah tertanam di dalam otaknya sejak kecil bahwa untuk menjadi seperti ayahnya, ia harus banyak minum teh. Ah, memang benar, sih... tetapi konyol juga rasanya...

Ruangan itu dengan cepat dipenuhi dengan tawa. "Benar itu! Teh buatan Gubernur Lu tidak ada tandingannya di Kerajaan Timur ini!" Pejabat yang lain berkomentar, kemudian diikuti yang lainnya.

Gubernur Lu, ayah Lu Xun itu, juga ikut tertawa. "Kulihat _Qing_ semua sangat menyukai teh yang kuseduh! Baiklah! Aku akan menyeduhnya! Kuharap _Qing_ semua bisa menikmatinya!"

"Wah, Gubernur tidak perlu repot-repot!" Seorang pejabat yang terdekat langsung mencegahnya. "Bukankah tidak sulit menyuruh pelayan saja?"

Ayah Lu Xun hanya tertawa pelan sambil menepuk bahu rekannya itu. "Teh itu minuman yang tidak bisa dibuat sembarangan! Jika pelayan yang membuatkan, belum tentu rasanya akan sama nikmatnya! Tidak akan bisa sama!" Kemudian mulailah Gubernur Lu berjalan ke arah meja, dimana terdapat beberapa mangkuk porselain yang tahan panas, sebuah poci kosong, dan rantang dari tembaga yang berisi air panas yang sudah hampir mendidih di panaskan. Peralatan lain seperti cangkir, sendok berbentuk setengah kerucut yang berfungsi untuk mengambil daun teh, dan barang-barang lain yang sejujurnya sama sekali tidak pernah aku lihat juga ada di sana. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa menyeduh teh saja sangat rumit.

Sementara orang-orang di sana memperhatikan bagaimana Gubernur Lu menyeduh teh itu, aku lebih tertarik memperhatikan Lu Xun kecil yang berjalan mendekat dengan langkah pelan. Mata emasnya yang bulat lebar itu menatap penuh penasaran kepada ayahnya. Kedua tangan ayahnya dengan cekatan tetapi juga dengan lembut dan perlahan mengangkat air panas yang baru dijerang itu, menyendok beberapa daun teh yang aku tahu pasti adalah daun _Kuding_, sampai pada akhirnya menunggu sampai air di dalam poci menjadi coklat siap untuk diminum. Oh, jadi dari ayahnya-lah Lu Xun belajar bagaimana membuat teh senikmat itu...

Sesudah itu, setiap orang mengambil cangkir yang berisi cairan berwarna kecoklatan oleh daun _Kuding_ itu. Lu Xun juga. Dengan penuh semangat ia langsung mengambilnya, tetapi tak lantas meminumnya karena takut panas. Sesudah meniupinya sedikit, perlahan ia meminumnya.

Seorang anak kecil yang lain, sepertinya anak salah satu jendral, tiba-tiba saja menyahut memanggil ayahnya. "_Die_, kenapa minum teh? Teh kan pahit? Kenapa tidak minum arak atau sari jeruk saja?"

"Tidak bisa!" Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendengar yang mengatakan hal itu adalah Lu Xun! Sekarang benar-benar semua mata menatap ke arahnya. Si Lu Xun kecil meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, kemudian membalas sambil menahan kesal juga. "Minum teh itu sangat sehat untuk tubuh! Sesudah makan, kalau minum arak dan sari jeruk, pasti perut akan terasa makin kembung! Kalau minum teh, pasti rasanya akan lebih lega!"

Aku cukup kaget melihat Lu Xun menyanggah dengan berkata begitu. Tetapi lebih kaget lagi saat mengetahui tidak ada satupun yang menegurnya! Gubernur Lu masih dengan tenang meneguk teh di cangkirnya sampai habis. Sesudah itu, barulah ia memandang anak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu.

"Lu Yi, ketika minum teh, kau tidak boleh bicara sampai teh di cangkirmu habis." Ujar ayahnya dengan tegas.

Kulihat Lu Xun yang sepertinya tidak terima. "T-tapi..." Pada akhirnya toh anak kecil itu hanya menunduk menyadari kesalahannya dan berkata dengan patuh. "... iya. Aku tahu aku telah berbuat tidak sopan. Maafkan aku, _die_..."

Wah...

Lu Xun benar-benar patuh sekali pada perkataan ayahnya. Sudah tentu tidak main-main saat ia berkata ingin seperti ayahnya. Ya, seharusnya semua anak seperti dia, menuruti apa yang ayah katakan pada anaknya. Pikir-pikir, apakah dulu aku sudah berlaku seperti Lu Xun, ya? Apa aku sudah patuh dan berbakti pada _die_ semasa hidupnya? Ataukah aku lebih banyak mengecewakan _die_?

Mataku menatap ke luar jendela, memandangi langit yang masih mendung dengan awan berwarna abu-abu yang bergulung-gulung. Udara mulai berkabut...

却一直想去荡秋千  
_Que yi zhi xiang qu dang qiu qian  
(Yet I constantly wanted to swing)_

爸爸抽著烟  
_Ba ba chou zhe yan  
(daddy is smoking)_

说唐朝陆羽写茶经三卷  
_Shuo tang chao Lu Yu xie cha jing san juan  
(He says in the Tang Dynasty era, Lu Yu wrote three scriptures on tea)_

流传了千年  
_Liu chuan le qian nian  
(It has been passed on from generation to generation for a thousand years)_

Perlahan-lahan, kabut itu mulai menipis, lalu menghilang. Begitu juga dengan suara tawa yang semakin meredup. Ketika aku menoleh ke arah keramaian itu, rupanya ruangan itu sudah sangat sepi, tidak ada seorang pun.

Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat itu. Kembalilah aku ke taman tempat aku bertemu dengan si Lu Xun kecil untuk pertama kalinya. Dan ternyata, dia memang ada di tempat itu lagi sekarang. Kulihat dia sedang duduk di atas sebuah ayunan yang diikatkan pada dahan sebuah pohon yang kuat. Anehnya, cukup berbeda dari kebanyakan anak yang akan berusaha mengayunkan ayunan itu sekencang-kencangnya, Lu Xun cuma duduk diam sambil membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. Aku mendekatinya, dan kali ini kulihat bahwa buku itu bukan salinan kitab _Lun Yu_ lagi, melainkan sebuah salinan buku lain mengenai tata negara yang disebut _Guan Zi_(7)! Ya Tian! Apa yang dipikirkan Lu Xun sebenarnya? Buku itu kan benar-benar sulit? Terdiri dari tujuh puluh dua bab dan belum lagi ditambah dengan ajaran Kong Fuzi serta Lao Zi!

Benar-benar hebat sekali Lu Xun ini... hmmm... apa dulu aku mengisi masa kecilku dengan sia-sia, ya?

"Ah! Aku tidak bisa! Aku menyerah!"

Suara keluhan Lu Xun membangunkanku dari lamunan panjangku. Kulihat anak kecil itu menutup buku tebal itu dan memeluknya sambil berpangku dagu dengan wajah cemberut. Yah, aku tidak menyalahkannya. Untuk seorang anak kecil seperti Lu Xun, tidak mengerti buku itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Justru kalau dia bisa mengerti, baru itu aneh namanya!

Lu Xun melompat dari ayunan tempatnya duduk. "Hmmm? Apa ini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil menoleh kiri-kanan. Mau tidak mau, aku juga mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Benar juga, aku mencium suatu bau yang sangat enak sekali, bau yang sangat menenangkan dan bisa membuat seseorang jadi nyaman dan tenang, seolah berada di rumah sendiri...

Bau... _Kudingcha_...

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Lu Xun berlari ke sumber bau itu. Aku juga penasaran, jadi aku mengikutinya. Dan ternyata, tebakanku sama sekali tidak salah! Di salah satu meja yang terbuat dari kayu keras di taman itu, kulihat ayah Lu Xun sedang duduk di sebuah kursi, berhadapan dengan perangkat-perangkat teh.

"_Die_!" Lu Xun berhenti di sebelah ayahnya. "_Die_ sedang apa?"

Gubernur Lu mengelus kepala anak laki-lakinya itu. "Lu Yi, apa kau sedang kesulitan belajar?" Malah gubernur itu balik bertanya.

"Iya..." Jawab Lu Xun lesu sambil menunduk. "_Die_, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti sebenarnya _Guan Zi_ ini bicara tentang apa! Aku hanya membaca dua belas bab, tetapi satu pun aku tidak mengerti! _Die_, bagaimana kalau sampai tujuh puluh dua bab dari _Guan Zi_ ini aku gagal mengerti semua? Dan..."

"Lu Yi," Ayahnya memotongnya dengan cepat. "Duduk dulu. Bicara pelan-pelan. Kalau kau stres begitu, pikiranmu penuh dengan kekalutan, mana bisa ilmu masuk ke kepalamu? Kau harus tenang dulu, baru bisa belajar." Ujarnya sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir lain, sebelum menyodorkannya untuk Lu Xun, yang tentunya diterimanya dengan senang hati. Lu Xun berterima kasih sebelum dengan segera mengangkat cangkirnya dan meniupnya, sebelum perlahan meminumnya seteguk demi seteguk.

Hmmm... pikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan ayah Lu Xun hampir sama dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi padaku...

"Wah..." Lu Xun kecil meletakkan kembali cangkir itu di meja, kemudian menyeka mulutnya. Sesudah yakin cangkir itu kosong benar, baru ia berani bicara. "Enak sekali, _die_! _Kudingcha_ buatan _die_ luar biasa enaknya!"

Gubernur Lu tersenyum saat melihat anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu menikmati teh buatannya. Diambilnya buku _Guanzi_ yang telah mendatangkan kebingugan itu. Lembaran demi lembaran dibalik, sampai akhirnya ditutup kembali. "Lu Yi," Panggilnya. "Kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui rahasia untuk menjadi pemimpin yang baik? Mengatur masyarakat hingga menjadi tentram?"

Lu Xun mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja, _die_! Karena itulah aku mati-matian membaca buku itu!"

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum melihat tekad kuat putra tunggalnya. "Lu Yi, saat kau belajar, kau tidak boleh seperti _hulun tun zao_-menelan kurma bulat-bulat."

"_hulun tun zao_-menelan kurma bulat-bulat?" Tanya bocah itu sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Zaman dahulum seorang tabib berkata bahwa kurma sangat baik untuk limpa, tetapi tidak baik untuk gigi." Jelas Gubernur Lu. "Lalu seorang datang dan mengusulkan agar kurma ditelan bulat-bulat saja tanpa perlu dikunyah. Dengan begitu, keuntungan akan didapat dan kejelekan bisa dihindari."

Si Lu Xun kecil tertawa. Tawanya terdengar ringan seperti bunyi seruling angin. "Wah, _die_, menurutku itu usul yang jelek sekali!" Katanya. "Justru kurma sangat enak kalau kita makan dan mengunyahnya! Apalagi, kalau hanya ditelan, malah justru merusak pencernaan, kan?" Tanyanya sambil menatap ayahnya dengan mata lebarnya yang berwarna emas itu.

Gubernur Lu mengangguk. "Benak itu! Dan kau juga tidak boleh begitu, Lu Yi. Belajar, atau membaca apapun, tidak boleh hanya kau baca begitu saja dan asal bisa mengerti. Mula-mula kau harus bisa menganalisa keadaanmu dahulu, melihat prakteknya, dan dengan demikian baru kau bisa memahami ilmu dalam buku _Guanzi_ ini seutuhnya."

Anak laki-laki yang patuh itu terdiam sejenak. "Jadi... aku harus bagaimana, _die_?"

"Istirahatlah dahulu." Jawab ayahnya. "Pergilah jalan-jalan ke kota. Lihat baik-baik bagaimana keadaan orang-orang sekitar. Sesudah itu, kau pasti bisa lebih mudah mengerti maksud buku ini."

"Ohhh..." Lu Xun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, _die_! Aku akan jalan-jalan dulu, ya?"

Sesudah berpamitan, Lu Xun melompat dari kursinya dan kemudian melambaikan tangan sementara ayahnya membalasnya. Bocah itu berlari-lari kecil keluar dari pagar kediamannya yang terbuat dari batu. Saat berpapasan dengan penjaga di depan pagar, dia memberikan salam dengan hormat tetapi bersahabat. Penjaga itu pun membalasnya dengan senyum sebelum anak itu meninggalkan mereka.

千年那天  
_qian nian na tian  
(That day)_

我翻阅字典  
_Wo fan yue zi dian  
(I leaf through the dictionary)_

Lu Xun kecil berlari-lari menyusuri jalan-jalan di kota. Anak yang baik sekali dia, orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya disapa olehnya. Ada yang membalas, ada juga yang tidak. Tetapi dia tidak kelihatan sedikitpun kesal kalau ada yang tidak membalas sapaannya. Kelihatan sekali kalau Lu Xun, tidak dulu tidak sekarang, tidak di Wu tidak di Shu, selalu membawa kehangatan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya...

Benar-benar... Lu Xun ini meskipun penampilannya biasa saja, tetapi dengan tingkah lakunya yang seperti itu, siapa yang tidak akan menebak kalau dia sebenarnya Phoenix?

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Sekarang, dia sedang membantu seorang nenek mengatur buah-buah yangmei dagangannya di atas meja kayu.

"Yi'er, terima kasih banyak, ya?" Kata nenek itu sambil membelai rambut coklat Lu Xun yang lembut. "Benar-benar anak yang baik sekali! Gubernur Lu tentu bangga punya anak sepertimu!" Puji sang nenek sembari memberikan beberapa buah Yangmei pada Lu Yi, yang diterimanya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Baru saja Lu Xun berjalan beberapa langkah sambil menikmati buah yangmeinya, ia mendengar suara dari belakang.

"Kelinciku! Hei, jangan lari, kelinci!"

Lu Xun berbalik, untuk menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang seumuran dengannya sedang mengejar seekor kelinci putih, mungkin peliharaannya. Namun kelihatan sekali kelinci itu masih memilih kebebasan daripada berada di tangan gadis itu.

Aku dengan penuh ketertarikan mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan Lu Xun.

Dia mendekati anak perempuan dan kelinci itu. Sungguh ajaib! Kelinci itu entah bagaimana bisa merasakan kehadirannya, menatapnya, kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke arahnya! Lu Xun berlutut, kemudian menyambut kelinci putih itu dalam pelukannya. Benar-benar Lu Xun seorang Phoenix! Bahkan sejak kecil saja dia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia adalah Phoenix, sahabat semua makhluk!

"Ini kelincimu!" Lu Xun menyerahkan kelinci itu pada gadis si empunya.

"T-terima... kasih..." Gadis itu menjawab dengan terengah-engah sambil mengambil kembali kelinci putihnya. Namun, saat matanya bersirobok dengan mata Lu Yi, dia jadi kaget bukan buatan! "E-eh? Lu Yi? Kau ada di sini?"

Bocah itu menjawab dengan senyum lebar. "Iya! Hari ini aku ingin berjalan-jalan!"

"Kebetulan sekali!" Sahut gadis itu. Ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah keranjang penuh dengan buah-buahan di atasnya. "Sebenarnya, papa dan mamaku menyuruhku pergi ke rumahmu untuk menyerahkan ini! Tetapi kebetulan kau ada di sini, aku memberikannya padamu saja!"

Lu Xun menerima keranjang itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa ini?"

Gadis cilik itu tersenyum. "Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari kami." Jawabnya. "Kemarin Gubernur Lu membantu kami melunasi hutang! Jadi, papa dan mama ingin memberikan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih!"

"Oh... begitu..." Lu Xun mengangguk. "Baiklah! Terima kasih banyak, ya?"

Belum juga gadis cilik itu pergi, seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat bersahabat menghampiri mereka berdua. "Oh, Yi'er ada di sini rupanya!" Sahut pria itu dengan suara yang cukup keras, membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arahnya. Orang-orang itu, saat melihat Lu Xun, entah kenapa tersenyum, sepertinya senang dengan kehadirannya di tempat itu. "Yi'er, aku benar-benar berhutang budi pada ayahmu! Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Gubernur Lu memberikanku modal untuk membuka usahaku sendiri! Sekarang usahaku menjadi cukup lancar berkat ayahmu!" Pria yang ternyata adalah pedagang _baozi_ itu menjelaskan dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"Wah!" Lu Xun tersenyum lebar. "Tentu akan kusampaikan pada _die_!"

"Yi'er, kau pasti lapar! Pilih mana saja _baozi_ yang kau mau! Ambil saja! Gratis!" Kata pria itu.

Meskipun Lu Xun sudah mencoba membayar _baozi_ yang diambilnya, tetapi pria itu tetap menampik uangnya. Pada akhirnya, bocah itu mengambil sebuah _baozi_ berisi kacang hijau. Tentunya Lu Xun yang sangat sopan dan baik hati itu tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Bahkan, kemudian saat melihat gadis kecil itu masih bersamanya, ia membagi _baozi_ itu menjadi dua dan memberikan separuh kepadanya.

Dalam perjalan, sepasang suami istri muda bersama dengan anaknya yang masih kecil menghampiri Lu Xun. Mereka berjalan dengan agak tergopoh-gopoh. "Yi'er, syukurlah bertemu denganmu di sini!" Kata si suami sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam, begitu juga dengan istrinya. Anak mereka malah lebih heboh lagi, bahkan sampai berlutut dan ber_kowtow_ di depan Lu Xun!

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ber_kowtow_?" Tanya Lu Xun panik bukan main sambil membantu anak dari pasangan muda itu berdiri. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Lu Yi! Aku benar-benar-benar-benar berterima kasih padamu!" Kata si anak sambil memeluknya. Kentara sekali kalau anak itu nyaris menangis. "Aku ini miskin dan tidak punya apa-apa! Tetapi kemarin Gubernur Lu datang dengan seorang guru! Ayahmu telah memanggil dan bahkan membayar seorang guru untuk aku bisa belajar! Padahal dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, aku yakin aku tidak bisa merain pendidikan!"

"Yi'er, kami benar-benar berterima kasih sekali!" Kata pasangan muda itu penuh rasa terima kasih.

Lu Xun membalas pelukan itu. "Ah, kita kan teman! Sudah seharusnya saling membantu!" Katanya. "Beberapa hari lalu, sesudah kau berkata cita-citamu ingin menjadi pejabat negara, aku langsung menyampaikannya pada _die_! Rupanya, _die_ cepat sekali mencarikan seorang guru untukmu!"

Wah... wah... wah... Luar biasa sekali. Lu Xun sejak kecil sudah belajar untuk saling membantu dan saling memperhatikan. Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, ayahnya juga ikut membantu! Sungguh ayah yang memberikan contoh yang baik untuk anaknya! Aku benar-benar kagum pada keluarga Lu ini!

Kedua anak itu melepas pelukan mereka. "Lu Yi, aku akan berjuang menjadi seorang pejabat negara! Mulai sekarang, aku akan belajar dengan gigih!" Kata anak itu penuh semangat. Lu Xun yang melihatnya mengangguk kuat dan tersenyum lebar. "Nanti, suatu saat, kalau aku benar-benar menjadi pejabat negara, aku pasti tidak akan lupa membalas budimu! _Chi shui bu wang jue jing ren_-minum air di sumur, tidak boleh lupa siapa yang menggalinya!"

"Wah!" Lu Xun berdecak kagum. "Kau sudah bisa pepatah rupanya!"

Anak itu mengangguk. "Iya! Kemarin aku belajar dari guru yang dipanggilkan oleh ayahmu itu!"

"Kalau sudah begitu, menjadi seorang pejabat negara kurasa tidak akan mustahil!" Ujar Lu Xun penuh semangat. "Berjuanglah! Agar kelak benar-benar menjadi pejabat negara!"

"Baiklah! Aku janji, Lu Yi!"

Sesudah itu, keluarga itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sekali lagi hanya tersisa Lu Xun dan gadis kecil itu bersamanya. Tetapi masih banyak lagi orang-orang yang kemudian mendatanginya, memberikan permen, kue, atau mainan untuk Lu Xun. Rupanya mereka semua baru saja dibantu oleh Gubernur Lu, ayahnya itu. Terlalu banyak, sampai-sampai tidak bisa kuceritakan satu per satu!

Saat hari mulai malam dan jalanan mulai sepi, barulah tinggal Lu Xun dan gadis itu seorang.

"Ah, sudah malam! Aku harus pulang!" Ujar gadis itu. "Lu Yi, senang sekali bisa bermain bersamamu hari ini! Kuharap kita bisa bermain bersama lagi kapan-kapan!" Yahhh... tentu saja gadis itu senang. Karena dari tadi Lu Xun mendapatkan kue dan makanan-makanan kecil lainnya, Lu Xun selalu membagikannya pada gadis kecil itu.

Lu Xun kecil melambaikan tangannya, agak kesulitan karena hadiah-hadiah yang dibawanya di tangannya. "Iya! Selamat tinggal!"

Gadis kecil itu awalnya berlari, tetapi sesudah beberapa langkah, dia kembali lagi. Mau tahu apa yang dilakukannya? Gadis itu mencium pipi Lu Xun! Tentu saja wajahnya langsung memerah!

"Terima kasih, ya, Lu Yi!" Ujar gadis itu dengan senyum lebar. "Lu Yi anak yang baik, juga punya papa yang baik! Suatu saat, aku ingin punya suami seperti Lu Yi!"

Kemudian, barulah gadis itu pergi.

Lu Xun hanya bisa mematung untuk beberapa saat. Baru sesudah itu dia balas melambai. "Iya! Sama-sama! Hati-hati di jalan, ya?"

Dan dengan begitu, akhirnya Lu Xun sendiri kembali ke rumahnya. Anak laki-laki kecil itu berlari-lari menuju ke rumahnya, kemudian sekali lagi menyapa kedua penjaga di depan pagar batu rumahnya. Ahhh... memang benar-benar saat masih kecil Lu Xun sangat amat manis, ya? Siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya pasti akan merasa senang dan nyaman bersamanya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Lu Xun masih seperti itu. Tidak heran orang-orang selalu ingin berada dekat dengannya. Dan sejujurnya, aku salah satu dari sekian banyak orang-orang itu.

Sesampainya di taman itu, dilihatnya ayahnya yang masih menunggunya. Buku itu juga masih berada di atas meja kayu.

"_Die_! Aku pulang!" Sapa Lu Xun sambil duduk di sebuah kursi di depan ayahnya.

"Ah, Lu Yi, aku sudah menunggumu." Kata si ayah sambil tersenyum dan sekali lagi menuangkan teh itu. "Bagaimana? Apa yang kau dapatkan sesudah berjalan-jalan?"

Lu Xun tersenyum lebar, menjawab dengan penuh semangat. "Sekarang aku tahu rahasia dari memimpin rakyat dengan baik, _die_!" Jawabnya. "Pada dasarnya, seluruh teori itu landasannya hanya satu! Intinya, sejak awal kita harus punya kepedulian pada rakyat, bukan? Tidak boleh mencari kepentingan diri sendiri! Pasti _Guanzi_ itu juga awalnya bermuara dari situ, benar bukan?"

查什么字眼  
_Cha shen me zi yan  
(Checking for what wording)_

形容一件事很遥远天边  
_Xing rong yi jian shi hen yao yuan tian bian  
(To describe one thing very faraway the edge of the sky)_

是否在海角对面  
_Shi fou zai hai jiao dui mian  
(Is it on the other side of the corner of the ocean?)_

Gubernur Lu tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban anaknya. "Tepat sekali, Lu Yi!" Katanya sambil menyerahkan buku itu kembali padanya. "Sekarang, kau pasti bisa lebih mudah mengerti buku ini."

Lu Xun menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Oh iya, _die_! Tadi ada beberapa orang menitipkan padaku hadiah-hadiah! Katanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena _die_ sudah membantu mereka!" Jelasnya. "Barang-barang itu kuletakkan di ruang dalam!"

"Oh, begitu." Sang ayah mengangguk, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke sana sama-sama ya, Lu Yi? Sudah malam. Kalau di luar terus kau bisa masuk angin."

Seperti biasa, Lu Xun mengangguk dan mematuhi ayahnya tanpa banyak membantah. Ia berdiri, kemudian menggenggam tangan ayahnya dan keduanya berjalan memasuki ruang dalam kediaman mereka. Di taman ini sekarang hanya benar-benar tinggal aku seorang diri, memikirkan tentang apa yang baru saja kulihat. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Senang sekali bisa melihat masa lalu Lu Xun yang indah. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, aku juga merasa sedih dan menyesal. Apakah waktu aku masih kecil, aku menggunakan waktuku baik-baik seperti Lu Xun? Atau jangan-jangan aku hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu saja dengan bermain?

Baru sekarang aku sadar... mungkin selama ini aku sudah membuang-buang waktuku...

知道九岁才知道浪费时间  
_Zhi dao jiu sui cai zhi dao lang fei shi jian  
(Until I was nine, only then did I know I was wasting my time)_

Kulihat meja yang sekarang kosong itu. Meja yang terbuat dari kayu itu benar-benar seolah masih terlihat seperti pohon saja. Aku masih bisa melihat kaki meja itu yang bentuknya jelas-jelas menyerupai dahan pohon. Begitu juga dengan kursi-kursi yang mengitarinya.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatku bingung. Saat aku mengamatinya baik-baik, kulihat sebuah keanehan di meja itu. Yang tadi berada di situ hanya Lu Xun dan ayahnya saja, kan? Tetapi kenapa bisa ada tiga buah cangkir di sana? Apakah untuk ibunya? Tetapi jika itu benar, kenapa cangkir itu masih tidak tersentuh dan penuh dengan teh? Seolah memang ada seseorang yang dikhususkan untuk minum teh dari cangkir itu...

Tapi siapa?

Apakah aku?

这茶桌樟木的横切面  
_Zhe cha zhuo zhang mu de heng qie mian  
(This camphor wood tea table's cross-section)_

年轮有二十三圈  
_Nian lun you er shi san quan  
(It has 23 annual rings)_

Rasanya tidak sopan kalau meminum teh di cangkir itu tanpa tahu kepada siapa teh itu diberikan. Tapi... entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa teh itu memang disediakan untukku! Apalagi, aromanya yang sangat wangi itu membuatku makin tidak tahan untuk meminumnya! Jadi, pada akhirnya, yang kulakukan adalah berjalan mendekat, kemudian menarih cangkir itu, dan meniupnya sebelum meminumnya seteguk.

Pada teh itu, aku bisa melihat bayanganku. Awalnya menampakkan wajahku saat masih kecil. Tetapi perlahan berubah menjadi bayanganku yang sekarang. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Waktu benar-benar berlalu begitu cepat, sekarang aku memang sudah dewasa...

镜头的另一边跳接我成熟的脸  
_Jing tou de ling yi bian tiao jie wo cheng shu de lian  
(On the other side of the shot, jumping to receive my mature face)_

Ahhh... teh ini rasanya luar biasa menenangkan... sambil meneguknya, aku menghirup baunya yang sederhana tetapi sangat terasa seperti nostalgia itu. Mataku semakin berat, tetapi tubuhku makin ringan. Wahhh... sangking ringannya tubuhku, entah kenapa aku bisa melayang dengan sendirinya.

Sekali lagi aku terbang ke langit, melewati awan-awan putih yang bergulung-gulung di atas puncak-puncak gunung. Di bawahku aku menyusuri sungai Chang Jiang lagi...

Rupanya... mimpiku sudah selesai...

经过这些年爸爸的手茧  
_Jing guo zhe xie nian ba ba de shou jian  
(Passed these years daddy's hand cocoon)_

Aku mulai membuka mata, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah kembali ke ruang duduk di kediaman Perdana Mentri! Kutengadahkan kepalaku.

"... begitulah ceritanya."

Hah? Memangnya dari tadi Lu Xun bercerita tentang apa? Ya Tian! Aku baru sadar aku sedari tadi ketiduran! Aku sampai-sampai tidak mendengar cerita Lu Xun! Tapi... sungguh aku mengantuk sekali! Bahkan sampai sekarang masih mengantuk. Astaga... teh ini benar-benar bukan hanya membuat rileks, tetapi juga bisa membuat tidur kita nyenyak, seperti tadi yang sudah dikatakan Lu Xun...

"Hoaaam..." Aku menguap.

Tentu saja ini mendatangkan keterkejutan bagi Yan Lu, Perdana Mentri, dan Zhuge _furen_!

"Jiang Wei?" Yan Lu bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Jahat sekali! Kau tertidur saat Lu Xun bercerita? Sungguh keterlaluan!" Katanya sambil mendengus dan menggeleng perlahan. Baru sesudah itu putri Shu itu meraih cangkirnya, kemudian menandaskan isinya dalam sekali teguk. Lu Xun segera menuangkan teh ke cangkir Yan Lu sekali lagi, yang tentunya membuat Yan Lu sungkan bukan main.

Tapi... aku tidak heran, sih... Teh _Kudingcha_ itu rasanya benar-benar membuat kita ingin minum lagi dan lagi. Memang terasa sederhana, tetapi perasaan seperti di rumah itu yang membuatnya nikmat sekali.

爸爸泡的茶有一种味道叫做家  
_Ba ba pao de cha you yi zhong wei dao jiao zuo jia  
(The tea daddy makes has a kind of taste called 'family')_

沒法挑剔它 口感味覺還不差  
_Mei fa tiao ti ta kou gan wei jue hai bu cha  
(No way of to criticize it, the feel on the mouth and the sense of taste is not bad)_

"Enak saja menuduh sembarangan!" Balasku dengan sengit sambil kemudian menandaskan cangkir tehku. Nah, lagi-lagi Lu Xun yang mengisinya! Benar-benar aku sampai sungkan setengah mati! "Aku tadi mendengar semua yang Lu Xun katakan!"

Yan Lu menatapku dengan tatapan menantang. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu, coba ceritakan tadi Lu Xun bercerita tentang apa!"

Nah, ini yang membuatku bingung. Bagaimana menceritakannya, ya? Sebenarnya, memang benar aku tidak mendengarkan cerita Lu Xun sama sekali dan malah tidur sampai bermimpi tentang masa kecilnya yang sangat bahagia dan menyenangkan itu!

Nggg... apa sebenarnya memang itulah yang diceritakan Lu Xun, ya?

Ah, coba saja. Siapa tahu aku benar?

陸羽泡的茶聽說名和利都不拿  
_Lu Yu pao de cha ting shuo ming he li dou bu na  
(The tea Lu Yu makes, I hear of that he doesn't even take the fame and gain)_

"Lu Xun tadi bercerita tentang ayahnya!" Jawabku dengan lantang. Mereka semua menatapku dengan penuh keterkejutan. Eh? Kelihatannya jawabanku salah, ya? Ah, sudahlah. Persetan saja. "Ayah Lu Xun itu adalah seorang gubernur. Pokoknya, suatu kali sesudah membaca _Lun Yu_-Kitab Ujaran, Lu Xun bertemu dengan ayahnya yang kebetulan saat itu sedang bersama dengan rekan-rekan yang lain. Lu Xun juga berkata bahwa dia ingin seperti ayahnya. Kemudian ada seseorang yang mengatakan pada Lu Xun bahwa kalau dia ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya, dia harus banyak minum teh. Sejak itulah Lu Xun jadi suka minum teh." Jelasku panjang lebar. Aku bahkan menjelaskan segala sesuatu tentang Lu Xun mempelajari buku _Guanzi_ yang setengah mati susahnya itu.

Sesudah penjelasan panjang itu, aku menyilangkan lenganku. "Bagaimana?"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Uwah, tidak kusangka rupanya Jiang Wei mendengarkan dengan baik!" Sahut Perdana Mentri. "Benar-benar tepat seperti cerita Lu Xun! Seolah-olah kau juga berada di tempat itu!"

"Rupanya Jiang Wei bisa tidur sambil mendengarkan!" Zhuge _furen_ ikut menambahkan. Entah itu maksudnya untuk pujian atau sindiran. Yang pasti aku hanya bisa tertawa garing sesudah itu.

Yan Lu mengangkat cangkirnya. "Kalau begitu, aku bersulang untuk Jiang Wei yang bisa mendengarkan cerita Lu Xun sambil tidur!" Kemudian dia sekali lagi menghabiskan isi cangkirnya. Dan sekali lagi Lu Xun yang mengisinya dan sekali lagi membuat Yan Lu sungkan.

"Lu Xun, tidak perlu repot-repot!" Ujar Putri Shu itu.

Yang diajak biacara hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, _gongzhu_. Tidak perlu sungkan padaku."

Pada akhirnya, Yan Lu hanya membiarkan saja Lu Xun menuangkan teh itu ke cangkirnya. Gerakan Lu Xun sangat hati-hati, tetapi luwes dan lembut. Benar-benar seperti seorang ahli! Mungkin itulah yang membuat Yan Lu mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jadi..." Gumam Yan Lu sementara Lu Xun telah selesai menuangkan teh di cangkirnya. "... dimana ayahmu sekarang, Lu Xun?"

Ya Tian...

Celaka. Kurasa Yan Lu benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa ayah Lu Xun sudah tiada. Aku, Perdana Mentri, serta Zhuge _furen_ hampir saja tersedak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kami bertiga berusaha memberi isyrata pada Yan Lu, tetapi _gongzhu_ itu sekarang tengah mengangkat cangkir dan meneguknya. Lagipula, sebenarnya percuma saja mengatakan apapun, toh pertanyaan itu sudah terlanjur keluar.

Aku menoleh ke arah Lu Xun yang tak lantas menjawab. Sekarang wajanya tidak menatap ke arah kami. Matanya sepertinya menatap jauh ke luar jendela, melihat ke arah langit musim salju yang agak gelap dan berangin, seolah-olah berusaha mencari sesuatu di sana. Kalau memang benar dia sedang mencari sesuatu, pasti sekarang dia tidak menemukannya. Buktinya, aku melihat sebutir airmata bergulir membasahi pipinya.

"_Die_..." Jawabnya dengan suara lemah. "... pergi menunggang kuda dan pergi ke ujung langit..."

他牽著一匹瘦馬走天涯  
_Ta qian zhe yi pi shou ma zou tian ya  
(He rides a thin horse and goes to the ends of the sky)_

Yan Lu bukan gadis bodoh. Jawaban itu membuatnya langsung sadar bahwa dia salah bertanya.

"Astaga! Aku minta maaf, Lu Xun! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" Belum isi cangkir itu habis, Yan Lu sudah menurunkan cangkirnya dan berbicara pada Lu Xun.

Lu Xun hanya menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, _gongzhu_."

Mulailah sesudah itu suasana jadi sedikit aneh. Semuanya hening. Lu Xun dan Yan Lu keduanya sama-sama menundukkan kepala, sementara Perdana Mentri dan Zhuge _furen_ hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Keadaan seperti ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan! Pada akhirnya, aku langsung menyahut berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hei, Yan Lu! Yang sebenarnya tidak mendengarkan cerita Lu Xun dengan baik itu kau, kan?" Ujarku dengan senyum iseng sambil menudingnya. Seketika semua mata memandangku. "Tadi Lu Xun sudah bercerita bahwa kita tidak boleh bicara sebelum teh di cangkir kita habis, kan? Lihat! Tehmu masih tersisa di cangkir tapi tadi kau sudah mengajak Lu Xun bicara!"

他满头白发喝茶时不准说话  
_Ta man tou bai fa he cha shi bu zhun shuo hua  
(His head is full of white hair, the time of drinking tea we are not allowed to speak)_

"Ah! Oh iya!" Yan Lu cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan menandaskan isinya. "Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak sadar tadi."

Kami semua tertawa ringan mendengar perkataan Yan Lu.

"Oh iya, _gongzhu_." Tiba-tiba Lu Xun menyahut. "Tadi aku mendengar kau menyinggung tentang Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei dan mengatakan hal-hal yang kurang pantas tentangnya." Katanya sambil sedikit menunduk. "_Gongzhu_, maafkan aku yang rendah ini, tetapi kurasa itu tidak baik mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu tentang ayah kita sendiri."

Yan Lu hanya mendesah. "Tapi, Lu Xun, kalau bukan karena ayahku yang tidak bisa bertindak tegas, kau pasti sudah dibebaskan sekarang."

Lu Xun mengangguk perlahan. "Memang benar, _gongzhu_." Jawabnya sambil memperhatikan cangkirnya sendiri yang sudah kosong itu. Sambil menjawab, ia menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya sendiri. "Tapi, aku yakin Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Lagipula, Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei juga manusia, tentunya bisa bimbang dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Justru pada saar itu kau harusnya mendukungnya, bukan menyalahkannya." Sesudah cangkirnya penuh, ia meletakkan poci itu di tempatnya. Matanya sekarang menatap mata Yan Lu. Ekspresi apa yang ada di wajahnya, aku tidak tahu.

"_Gongzhu_, sayangilah ayahmu selagi beliau masih ada..."

Sebaris kalimat Lu Xun yang tulus itu entah bagaimana kurasa membuat Yan Lu tersadar. Iya... di antara kami bertiga, bisa dibilang Yan Lu yang paling beruntung. Dia masih memiliki seorang ayah yang menyayanginya. Sementara aku dan Lu Xun...

"Wah, Lu Xun benar-benar anak yang baik!" Zhuge _furen_ tiba-tiba menukas dengan nada bercanda. "Kuharan suatu saat kami bisa punya anak sebaik Lu Xun!"

Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang tertawa. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita harus menyiapkan sebanyak-banyaknya _Kudingcha_!" Kalimat itu lantas disambut tawa oleh kami semua.

Tak terasa, memang benar teh _Kudingcha_ itu bisa membuat rileks! Tidak hanya itu, rasanya kalau sudah rileks begini, lebih mudah untuk berpikir optimis! Dan aku semakin ngantuk saja... Sudah hampir jam untuk tidur... Kurasa hari ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak karena minum teh _Kudingcha_ buatan Lu Xun ini...

Untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum teh dalam poci itu habis, aku meminta Lu Xun menuangkan teh terakhir ke cangkirku. "Hei, Lu Xun. Sekali lagi, ya?"

Lu Xun tersenyum, kemudian menuangkan teh itu untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum benar-benar habis. Ahhh... benar-benar teh yang enak sekali. Kuharap, suatu saat aku bisa menikmati _Kudingcha_ lagi.

陆羽泡的茶像幅泼墨的山水画  
_Lu Yu pao de cha xiang fu po mo de shan shui hua  
(The tea Lu Yu makes is like a landscape painting done with splashes of ink)_

唐朝千年的风沙现在还在刮  
_Tang chao qian nian de feng sha xian zai hai zai gua  
(The windy and dusty of the Tang Dynasty era at present the wind is still blowing)_

Sesudah berpamitan, Yan Lu keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke istana Cheng Du. Perdana Mentri serta Zhuge _furen_ sendiri kelihatannya sudah lelah dan akan segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Aku juga bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke kamarku. Benar-benar aku ngantuk sekali... Rasanya aku ingin bangun lebih siang besok...

Sebelum keluar, aku menoleh sekilas ke arah Lu Xun. Dia sedang membereskan meja itu. Sebuah baskom air yang ada di sana digunakannya untuk mencuci tangannya.

Kulihat di baskom itu, air di dalamnya menjadi sedikit kecoklatan warna teh. Kurasa pasti karena sisa-sisa daun teh itu masih membekas di tangan Lu Xun. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu hanya bekas untuk malam ini saja. Atau jangan-jangan, selama ini dia sering menyeduh teh sehingga ketika mencelupkan tangannya ke air, air itu menjadi warna coklat seperti teh juga?

Satu hal yang aku tahu, tangan ayah Lu Xun pun pasti seperti itu juga...

经过这些年爸爸的手茧  
_Jing guo zhe xie nian ba ba de shou jian  
(Passed these years daddy's hand cocoon)_

泡在水里会有茶色蔓延  
_Pao zai shui li hui you cha se man yan  
(The bubbles in the water will have the dark brown spreading)_

Jadi, begitulah pengalamanku sehari ini bersama Phoenix itu, _niang_. Aku benar-benar senang sekali bersama-sama dengannya, terutama karena ia telah mengajarkan begitu banyak hal padaku.

_Niang_, rupanya anak yang tidak punya ayah di dunia ini bukan hanya aku saja. Lu Xun juga. Tetapi selama bersama dengan ayahnya, dia sudah benar-benar menghormati dan membuat ayahnya senang, aku tahu itu. _Niang_, apakah dulu waktu _die_ masih ada, aku juga berhasil membuat _die_ senang? Ataukah justru aku malah membuat _die_ sedih dengan menyia-nyiakan masa kecilku? Kalau memang aku sudah membuatnya senang, wah, aku benar-benar bersyukur sekali!

Tetapi kalau ternyata tidak... Ahhh... kurasa menyesal pun sudah terlambat. Sekarang _die_ sudah pergi, tidak mungkin bisa kembali lagi...

_Niang_, kalau sekarang aku melihat anak-anak yang tidak menghormati ayahnya, aku jadi merasa kesal sendiri. Aku yang tidak punya ayah saja sangat ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu, dimana ada _die_ yang mendidikku. Kuharap, anak-anak yang seperti itu menyadari kesalahannya dan berubah menjadi anak yang menghormati ayahnya. Bagaimanapun, ayah adalah orang yang mendidik kita, bukan? Dan tidak hanya itu, ayah adalah orang yang bekerja keras membanting tulang untuk menghidupi anak-anaknya.

Kalau seorang ayah sudah berbuat begitu banyak, kurasa sebagai anak kita harus setidaknya berusaha menyenangkannya, bukan?

Yahhh... itu saja yang ingin kuceritakan, _niang_. Sebenarnya ada banyak sekali pengalamanku bersama dengan Phoenix itu, namun inilah yang menurutku sangat berkesan sehingga aku menceritakannya pada _niang_. Sekarang sudah malam. Selamat tidur, _niang_.

Oh iya, sebelum tidur, aku minta tolong sesuatu. _Niang_, jika nanti malam _niang_ bermimpi bertemu dengan _die_, tolong sampaikan pesanku padanya, ya? Pendek sekali, kok, _niang_. Hanya empat huruf yang sederhana saja...

"我爱爸爸..."  
"wo ai ba ba..."  
"aku sayang papa..."

爸爸泡的茶有一种味道叫做家_  
Ba ba pao de cha you yi zhong wei dao jiao zuo jia  
(The tea daddy makes has a kind of taste called 'family')_

陸羽泡的茶聽說名和利都不拿_  
Lu Yu pao de cha ting shuo ming he li dou bu na  
(The tea Lu Yu makes I hear of that he doesn't even take the fame and gain)_

爸爸泡的茶有一种味道叫做家  
_Ba ba pao de cha you yi zhong wei dao jiao zuo jia  
(The tea daddy makes has a kind of taste called 'family')_

陆羽泡的茶像幅泼墨的山水画  
_Lu Yu pao de cha xiang fu po mo de shan shui hua  
(The tea Lu Yu makes Is like a landscape painting done with splashes of ink)_

* * *

(1) Yah, sejujurnya saya nggak begitu mengerti tentang teh. Yang pasti, pas dulu saya ke China, papa saya beli teh _Kuding_ ini di daerah Hangzhou. Nah, Hangzhou itu daerah timur. Jadi kayaknya juga dulunya merupakan daerah Wu. Dari situlah saya menangkap bahwa teh ini mungkin dulunya dari Wu. Dan tentang apakah di Shu ada teh itu ato kagak, dan apakah bener tanahnya sesubur itu, itu cuma analisa saya aja~~~

(2) saya nggak tau makanan kesukaannya Lu Xun apa. Tapi pas saya baca cerita Lu Xun—_Thirteen Perspectives_ by **Valiowk** ditulis bahwa Lu Xun itu makanan favoritnya _Chuncaitang _AKA Watershiled Soup. Juga ada tulisannya begini di footnotesnya: "_Book of Jin_ and _A New Account of Tales of the World_ 《世说新语》 [shì shuō xīn yǔ]: When Lu Xun's grandson Lu Ji visited Wang Ji upon arriving in Luoyang in AD 289, Wang Ji set several hu-measures of goat curd before him and asked, "What do you have in the Southlands to match this?" (At that time, Northerners tended to consider themselves superior to Southerners, since they were the conquerors while the Southerners were the conquered.) Lu Ji replied, "A thousand li of watershield soup, without salted beans added." (Watershield soup was a specialty of the Southlands. Salted beans were added for flavour and were used to disguise the smell of goat curd.) The people of that time considered Lu Ji's reply an outstanding rejoinder." Special thanks buat **Valiowk**!

(3) Sekarang tempat itu namanya Shang Hai. Jadi, buat yang baca The Two Pyromaniacs' Birthday, saya mohon maaf atas kesalahannya~ Shang Hai itu dulunya namanya Hua Ting, bukan Jian Ye. Kalo Jian Ye itu sekarang namanya Nanjing. Tapi, meskipun saya nggak ke kota Jian Ye, saya tetep seneng ke Shang Hai yang notabene dulunya adalah Hua Ting, karena ternyata Lu Xun dulu itu seorang "_Marquis of Huating_"

(4) di lirik aslinya sebenernya "..._Na qi sui..._" yang diterjemahkan jadi "... the seven-old year". Nah, cuma disini kan Lu Xun umur empat taon~ jadi ya saya ganti aja~~~ *dinuklir*

(5) Dong Yong adalah salah satu dari 24 contoh anak yang paling berbakti pada orangtuanya. Dong Yong ini bekerja keras ampe jadi pesuruh getu demi bisa menguburkan ayahnya. Trus, karena dewa-dewi tergerak, mereka ngirim bidadari buat nolong Dong Yong ampe berhasil membayar uang kuburan. Nggak cuma itu, bidadari itu terakhirnya jadi istrinya Dong Yong. Selengkapnya, silahkan cari tau sendiri... *dinuklir*

(6) Itu sebuah puisi yang ditulis tentang Dong Yong. Tapi yang pasti bukan Lu Xun yang nulis... =P saya kan bikin FanFic jadi ngawur it's okay~ *dinuklir gara2 sesat*

(7) Cari sendiri di internet, ya~~ saya males nuliskan... *dinuklir gara2 males n nggak penting*

Sekian cerita saya yang alay, abal, ancur, amburadul, autis, dan a-a yang lain...

Tapi emang bener loh sodara~ sebenernya yang Lu Xun ngomong tentang pengen jadi kayak papanya, itu juga sama dengan saya... saya juga kepengen bisa kayak papa saya... Papa saya tuh kontraktor dan saya mau mengikuti jejaknya, jadinya saya masuk arsitek...

Dan yang kedua, sumpah teh _Kudingcha_ itu rasanya oke banget. Apakah sodara tahu bahwa semasa saya kerja tugas2 kuliah yang asli buanyak tapi nggak penting banget itu apa yang menemani saya? Wewww... bukan soft drink ato kopi ato apalah... tapi teh buatan papa saya. Dan rasanya sumpah MANTAAAAAFFFFF~

Wokey... sekian dulu... daripada saya kebanyakan cing-cong...

Saya harap yang udah baca cerita ini bisa makin hormat ama papanya...


End file.
